


Black Wings

by Rias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Immobility, Love, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Short Temper, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rias/pseuds/Rias
Summary: Lily Evans has a little sister, born prematurely in the same year as Lily, the last daughter of the Evans family and the better one. She is close friends with Remus Lupin, does not like her sister, and most importantly, she is deaf.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 26





	1. 6th Year

It seemed my mother couldn’t contain her excitement when Lily got her perfect badge in the mail, a week before the term started. Dad was excited as well, though, I and Petunia could care less and just stuck to what we were doing.

  
I watched my oldest sister paint her nails a dark purple, she had a date tonight with her boyfriend and she wanted to look extra pretty. While, I was, silently, reading my potions textbook, for this year.

  
The sixth-year for me and Lily, we would finally be leaving Hogwarts next year and I couldn’t say I liked it, nor, could I say I was sad, there wasn’t much I would be leaving behind, but I had a very bright journey to start when we finally finished school.  
I couldn’t wait for that time, I would be able to pack my bags and say goodbye to this family, set off to some strange destination, and just forget about the rest of the world. Like it did, most times for me.

  
Being the little sister of Lily Evans and the last child of the family wasn’t something I liked to be, I was always second best next to Lily and Petunia didn’t like me at all, he hated Lily but she didn’t like me, we were a mutual sister type, where we just avoided each other.

  
My mother never liked me much since I wasn’t a girly girl, the thought of wearing a dress wasn’t something I enjoyed and high heels were devil shoes, makeup, I found repulsive after a few hours on my face and I didn’t really wear much jewelry. I liked to dress up but for birthdays or parties that I needed to attend.

  
My father and I were awkward and just didn’t really know what to do with each other, we knew we loved each other and that was enough, but spending a two-hour drive with him and Lily to the station was something the both of us did not like.

  
And me and Lily, well, I didn’t hate her, she was my sister, but sometimes, like right now, as I read my mother’s lips, telling Lily how proud she was of her, made me want to take a shovel and bury her alive somewhere in the woods.

  
I suppose I should tell you about myself now, I think that can’t be avoided since you will be reading about me and my life for the next twenty or so chapters.

  
My name is Eleanor Rose Evans, a little sister to Lily and Petunia Evans. My hair is a dark mahogany red, unlike Lily’s lighter flame-like hair, and my eyes are a dark blue, with little golden specks in the middle,I am a little taller than my sister, but not my much, my nose is button-like, but with a little point at the tip, my body is nice, just right. And I’m deaf, mute and socially awkward, suicidal, and with a dislike for body contact. I am born in November and a proud scorpion.  
Nice right?

  
I didn’t read any more lips and just went to my room, slamming the door closed and locking it, I didn’t care, I wasn’t in the mood for the family right now, they were all over the idea that my sister was head girl, something I would have loved to be, but alas, I wasn’t.

  
I looked down at my report card, my owl, Nova, had arrived with it from Hogwarts, where he was left, till it would be time to give this to me. With Lily’s cat here, my owl wasn’t safe, the darn cat would try and attack Nova, and frankly, even though, I was very much against hurting animals, I would round kick that cat back to the pit of hell. So for the safety of Nova, I left him at Hogwarts and he would visit me sometimes during the summer.

  
I looked down at all the O marks and a silent sight slipped my lips, I didn’t get a good job or an I’m proud of you, no, I only got a pat on the head from Dad and mom ignored it, too busy squealing over Lily. At least Petunia said a good job, even though, I never expected it from her, I was very happy about it.

  
I was born without a voice and barely hearing, so I can’t talk, not that it was a problem for me when I was a child, frankly, I am a short temper and since a lot of the children at daycare liked to tease me, I found myself, learning how to fight, one punch had everyone going silent, so un-ladylike, I know, but I didn’t really have a choice.

  
Later on, I learned how to read lips and found an easy way to communicate with my family, Lily even learned sign language for me but I knew that was for the sake of her not making a fool of herself when she had to talk with me.

  
The first two years of Hogwarts were hell though, till Dumbledore thought me how to do silent spells, using my mind and wand to cast whatever I needed, I was very fond of him and how much time he spent personally teaching me this. He was a very nice man and I was really grateful for the help.

  
The reason why I was deaf is that, when Lily was born, right after my mom got pregnant again with me, and had me prematurely in her seventh month, hence why I am deaf.

  
Letting my tired body fall on my bed, I took a glimpse at the time, two hours till dinner, which meant that I could finish my potions book and start reading my herbology textbook. I liked reading, something, well, the one thing I shared with Lily, though, I had a bigger book count than her, one thing she didn’t have a foot ahead of me.

  
Plus, me and Remus Lupin were book buddies as well as close friends, we met in the library in our first year, on our second day, he was looking for the book, which I had the only left copy of, he wasn’t very happy about it, but I, being a nice and bright eleven-year-old, gave it to him and that was how we became friends. We even had a little bet going on, to see who had read more books, he cast a charm, and it keeps score of how many books each of us has read, by the end of the school year, right now, I am leading with 15 books.

  
Remus even charmed a pen and paper to follow us around so it can write down my thoughts, so we can talk, but he didn’t figure this out till our fifth year and before that, we would be staying in silence, reading and passing notes around, he would try to use SL with me but failing and making me laugh.

  
I knew about his furry little problem, but he said that the Marauders were able to handle it, but that didn’t mean I didn’t turn in to an animagus in our second year to at least keep an eye on him. I was too scared that I would hurt him that I just stayed close and took care of people who would wander around when he was out chasing things around.

  
But when he met the others, which had no idea about what I did, everything was ok after that, Remus seemed to be happier, even though that was a bad and a good thing for me, I was happy he found someone, who cared enough to do something illegal for him. I mean who in their right mind would spend their nights with a werewolf every month? Those things were beast and as much as I loved Remus as a friend, I had to admit he scared me sometimes the few days around the full moon.

  
I looked at the window again, seeing Nova on the little platform I build him, eating away at his food, the sun brightly shining on him, as his snow white and grey feathers moved about. A soft smile placed itself on my lips and I started packing, might as well get ready for the upcoming trip earlier as possible, the day dad would drive me and Lily to the station was coming, with the blink of the eye and I know how hectic it got, thanks to my sisters sometimes forgetfulness in times of rushing.


	2. 6th Year

As I predicted, Lily kept forgetting her things inside the house, while I and dad were waiting for her in the car, mom was helping her and walking around after Lily, nagging her about things. I saw dad start to tap with his fingers on the steering wheel, which meant he was starting to get irritated and that wasn’t good, yet he stayed put and waited.  
  
There wasn’t much for the two of us to do together, so my face was buried in my notebook, a very cherished notebook, which was a present from Remus for our last Christmas together, it was very ticking, with a thousand pages, which were the type of old paper, not the new white one, but the newspaper type, with a thick black leather band, very smooth to the touch.  
  
I wrote a lot of things inside, from my thoughts to my readjusted potions, to random sketches and notes, but nothing useless, everything important was inside here and I was very lucky to be able to have something like this. Remus was a very good friend for him to be able to figure out what to get me, that it would make me happy for a long time ahead.  
  
Dad didn’t seem to mind me as I read and he tapped his fingers away, now they were in some sort of rhythm and I found myself following it with my eyes, I sometimes do this when I feel sleepy, that unfocused look in the distance and you can tell someone was in thought. It was a tune from the radio, I saw the thing was lighted up, the numbers were orange and showed he was on a rock station.  
  
''I’m ready! Let’s go, dad, we are going to be late!''I read Lily’s lips and rolled my eyes, returning to my potions rewriting as dad started the car and we soon left, mom waving at us from the front door, she had to go to work and didn’t have the time to see us off to the train, like she usually did.  
  
I found myself deep in thought when I suddenly, felt Lily shake my shoulder, seeing that we were at the station, I saw dad unloading our trunks from the car, soon finding two trolleys and helping us load those on, before hugging us tightly and patting our heads, leaving right after, he would be late to work if he didn’t leave right away.  
  
''I saw Alice, later Eleanor.''She mouthed and I nodded, starting to push my trolley, thinking about finding a compartment all to myself. I usually sit with Remus but he said he would be with his friends this time, something about a prank or something, he wanted to make sure everything was in check.  
  
I have never properly met the Marauders personally but we knew of each other, they knew me as Remus’s girl friend and I knew who they were, boys who Remus thought as brothers of.  
  
I knew to stay away from Sirius, Remus said he would harass me and James had a big head, Peter was a bit strange and Remus didn’t really like him all that much. But he said that if they tried to pull anything, he would take care of them. There were thinks like touching me or being too close that bothered me, I really didn’t like people touching me.

**Compartment 14, Marauders.**

  
Remus, on the other hand, was sitting with the rest of the Marauders in a compartment, not that far away from where Eleanor was. His head was buried in a book and he listened with a mild interest in what the other three were talking about.  
  
''Wait, what do you mean Lily has another sister?'' James, near hysterics, shouted at Sirius, who looked smug to know something about Lily, which James didn’t.  
  
''Are you serious James?'' Remus said and finally looked up from his book, though keeping a finger between the pages just in case he forgot where he was.''Who do you think Eleanor is?'' He asked and James blinked at him.  
  
''Your girlfriend that you refuse to bang?'' James asks and Remus’s eyes narrowed in an irritated manner.  
  
''Eleanor Evans is my best friend and Lily Evans’s little sister, you dimwit,'' Remus said and James’s eyes widened, as Sirius blinked.  
  
''I thought I was your best friend,'' Sirius said and Remus rolled his eyes, placing his book away, seeing James getting up.  
  
''I need to meet with her!'' He said and before Remus could stop him, James had ripped the door open and was down the hallway of the train, looking from compartment to compartment, till he found Lily, she would know where her own sister is right?  
  
''Sweet Lily pad, do you know where your sister is?'' He asked from the doorway and Lily’s eyes widened for a fracture of a minute, but she remained calm on the outside.  
  
''What do you want with Eleanor?'' She asked and James smirked, perhaps his Lily pad was jealous?  
  
''I need to meet with my future sister in law you know, one day she will probably marry Remus too so, I need to meet her now. Do you know where she is?'' He asked and she shook her head, making the black messy hair of a James Potter raise an eyebrow but shake it off, leaving for his Evans hunt?  
  
Remus shook his head and sighed, getting up.  
  
''Sirius go after James!''Remus said and Sirius blinked at him, Remus looked worried.  
  
''Why so worried?' 'Sirius asked and followed after the sandy blonde Remus, as he stalked down the hallway, seeing James had a big head start.  
  
-Eleanor is deaf, she gets scared when strangers try to talk with her, and James has no idea.''He said and Sirius nodded, his long legs stretching out in fast steps as he ran after his best friend.  
  
''Prongs wait!''Sirius called but James didn’t hear him, walking inside a compartment, where he found a half-asleep Eleanor, leaning her head back and reading some textbook, her eyes were sparkling from the sun reflecting on them and James found himself dazed for a second.  
  
''Hi.'' He said and she didn’t seem to mind him, it was like James was invisible and he found himself not liking this feeling of being ignored. Was it an Evans thing to ignore him? Or was he just imagining things?  
  
-Hey!-He said and stood in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder, seemingly making the girl jump out of her skin and look up at him with   
slightly frightened eyes, like a dear in headlights.  
  
-Hi.-He said and grinned, making her eyes calm down as she smiled sweetly at him and wave shyly.  
  
-Cat got your tong?-He asked and took a seat next to her, their eyes locking, she found herself dazed at the rich color of hazel and forgot all about getting a pen and paper to write to him, his smile wasn’t helping either.  
  
-James!-Sirius yelled as he walked in, his posture slacking and his breath a little uneven.-She is deaf.-He said and took a seat at the other side of the two, smiling at her brightly. Now she knew why all the girls liked Sirius, his smile was amazing.  
  
-What?-James asked and shot her a look as she sighed and nodded her head.  
  
-Doesn’t really matter, I’m James Potter, your future brother-in-law!-He said and she blinked at him, he talked a little too fast. She reached for a pen and started writing down things.  
  
‘’I didn’t catch that, can you say it but slower so I can read your lips? And hello, James, Sirius.’’-She wrote and James blinked, looking up at her, their eyes locking again.  
  
Remus was the next to burst out in the room, making both boys jump in fright slightly, thought Eleanor just grinned at Remus and got up, the two huggings tightly as they hadn’t seen each other in 3 months.  
  
-Hi.-He said softly and smiled, as she grinned at him, pointing a finger to James, who kept looking at them weirdly, his eyes wide and excited looking.  
  
-James, Eleanor is deaf so slow down the talking.-Remus said and took a seat next to Sirius, while Eleanor came back to sit down next to James, who grinned at her.  
  
-Talk slowly so she can understand you.-Remus said and the two black-haired males nodded, turning to her with curious eyes, wanting to ask a lot of questions.  
  
-Why haven’t I heard of you, I know everything there is about my Lily-pad!-James said and Eleanor shook her head, grabbing her pen and writing down things she wanted to say, she was feeling a little rushed and awkward, as she lifted the notebook up high, so both boys can read.  
  
-You and Lily don’t really get along?-Sirius read and her head shook in a nod, as she pulled her knees up and rested her chin on top of her ankles.  
  
-But Lily is so sweet, how come you don’t get along?-James defended, but Remus couldn’t help but let out a snort leave his lips, as he was back to reading his book, which Eleanor rolled her eyes and started writing again.  
  
-No, Lily isn’t spoiled, she is sweet and gentle.-James said, again defending the red-haired beauty and Eleanor shook her head again.  
  
-She had insulted you 1047 times in the past seven years, I have counted.-Sirius said and James’s eyes widened as he looked at Eleanor, and either she had a lot of free time or really liked counting.  
  
-Are you sure?-James asked and she nodded her head again, a silent sight leaving her lips.  
  
-She is seeing Diggory?-James roared and Eleanor blinked, she would have jumped in place by the rough and powerful voice of an angry James Potter, alas she could only blink and look up at him with pity. She knew how much the boy did like her sister but her sister was seeing one Diggory boy and that would be for a long time now, maybe she would go to their wedding even.  
  
She had to watch Lily and their mother delightedly talk about Lily seeing the Diggory boy and he even came over to the house once, where Eleanor slipped out, saying she had to go to the library, she wasn’t really fond of the boy, he seemed to up in the nose and she hated people who thought they were something they weren’t.  
  
‘’For a few months now.’’ She wrote and patted James on the shoulder, his spirits were down and she wanted to make him feel better, feeling guilty about her sister tossing him around like she did, for all those years.  
  
-Well, maybe it’s for the better?-Remus said and Eleanor shot him a look saying he should shut up and he did, watching her run circles on James’s back, soothing his broken heart.  
  
-Yeah, there are a lot of girls out there James, Lily has long an amazing guy!-Eleanor wrote and James’s lips curled in a small smirk, as he nodded, though he was still sulking.  
  
Now, an awkward silence fell down and the four people had no idea what to talk about, James didn’t want to leave her out of the conversation and   
Sirius was still looking her over to say anything, Remus didn’t want to talk about anything just yet.  
  
And Eleanor? She was just tired and didn’t really know what to talk about with James and Sirius, though she knew what to say to Remus!  
  
-I have 16 books over you!-She wrote and grinned at him, puzzling the other two, and spiking their curious manor when Remus’s face showed irritation, but mild.  
  
-I know.-Was all he said and the compartment fell silent for a few minutes, till James and Sirius started discussing their plan to get the Slytherin password and prank both Lucious Malfoy and Sirius’s little brother Regulus.  
  
-I can find out the password for you.-Eleanor wrote, catching their attention, the two turning to face her slowly and somewhat of a creepy smile creped on their faces, she couldn’t help but shiver and slightly move back to the wall.  
  
-Where have you been hiding till now?-James all but cried out and Sirius just smirked, he was just glad that his best friend was back to normal and not mopping about his Lily-pad and that Diggory scum. It seemed like a fifth Marauders was coming to play, and he didn’t mind that.  
  
-In the library mainly.-She wrote honestly and James couldn’t help but chuckle, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to himself slightly. Remus’s eyes kept glancing up but Eleanor seemed to be fine with James’s physical contact for now. He felt like a worrywart with how much   
  
James and Sirius had no sense of personal space with other people and with how much Eleanor disliked being touched in any way, he felt like he should keep a close eye on them.


	3. 6th Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear some things up, since it just came to mind. Eleanor and James never met before the train ride, they know each other because of Remus but never actually saw or talked before the train ride, on that note, I want to make it clear that this will be a semi-slow love fanfiction, I can’t make James make a U-turn on his feeling for Lily and make him fall for Eleanor in a short time, this is the seventh year and James has been chasing after Lily for almost 6 years, so no, I will not rush this.
> 
> I want to build their trust for each other first, I want to make him care for her like a sister, or a best friend first before I start to make him fall for her, Eleanor on the other hand, I can make her fall for him in seconds, she never met him so all the teasing, sleeping around, bullying and snaps, she didn’t see or know about, so James has a clear record on her side. 
> 
> I will post Eleanor’s full of information in the next chapter if you guys want. One last thing, I use ‘’ ‘’ for when Eleanor writes and a – for the other’s speech, I used Italic for her but for some reason it doesn’t save it like that so I am forced to used ‘’ ‘’, if any of you have any suggestions on how I can improve that or something in the story, tell me, in the comments or on a privet message, I will respond!

James Potter, if asked a month ago, if he was in love with Lily Evans, would shout out yes and that she would be his future wife, mother of his children, and so on. Now a month in, with the help of one Eleanor Evans and Sirius Black, James didn’t really think about Lily, going to a point where he would talk slowly with Eleanor, walking past Lily like she was never there.

Eleanor had worked really hard with Sirius to get James back on his feet after he first saw Lily and Diggory kiss, he was devastated and Remus and Sirius were even forced to hold him back from going there and breaking him into pieces.

"You know, this weekend there is a Hogsmeade trip?’’ Eleanor wrote to James and waited for his answer, her eyes stuck on his lips, ready to read his answer.

-Really?-James asked and a grin stretched from ear to ear as he put his hands on her waist, lifting her up so he would be able to twirl her around. –Let's all go!-He said and she nodded, smiling as he finally put her down and lead her to the common room, where the rest of the Marauders were waiting for them.

James and Eleanor shared most classes together so now they usually walk together from and to classes, as Remus asked James to do, which the black-haired male didn’t mind. Eleanor was interesting and funny, though a little shy and sometimes held back.

James found that had a charm to itself, he loved the way her cheeks would tint a little red when Sirius said a dirty joke and how she would shy away to Remus’s side like he was the one protecting her from the world.

But he had to admit he loved the way she would be able to calm any of them down, when James first saw Diggory and Lily kiss, was the first time he felt her pressed tightly to his back, her hands tightly wrapping around him, holding him back, or how she would nurse Remus when the full moon came closer, or how she would spend an hour or two, listening to Sirius talk about his failed adventures with girls who were not responding to the Sirius charm, making him feel better about himself and boosting his already boosted flirty nature further on.

He never thought that he would be able to move on so easily from Lily as he did now, he didn’t understand it at first but now he somehow felt free and just happy, knowing he was able to move on.

-He seems to be doing ok.-Remus said and Sirius nodded his head, watching James talk Eleanor’s ears off, or eyes? He had to ponder on that. But he had to admit, he was happy for his best friend, he was worried James wouldn’t be able to move on from Lily and he would turn into a mess, but Eleanor seemed to have it handled for now.

-Guys, Eleanor got us the Slytherin password!-James whisper yelled and Sirius grinned widely, while Remus shook her a look, while she looked away and hide from his gaze, slipping behind James, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel the gaze of Remus on her.

-We will see you later Moony, Eli.-Sirius said and left with James, going who knows where and leaving the two alone in front of the potions classroom.

-I need to ask you something.-Remus said and looked down at her, as she watched the other two running down the hallways, missing that line and turning his way, smiling at him sweetly, before walking inside the empty classroom.

-Eleanor!-Remus said as he took a hold of her jaw and tilted her head up, making her eyes look in his, which were angry looking or maybe disappointed? She couldn’t tell, but she still felt like running away, she never liked Remus when he wasn’t pleased with her. Like the time he found out what Eleanor had a tiny crush on Sirius. Or when she pretended to feel sick, so she would miss her potions class with him.

‘’-What?’’-She mouthed and he sighed, taking the paper and pen, writing down what he wanted to say, there was no use someone listening in to find out what he wanted to say, he didn’t anything said then to be used against them. With how much the Marauders hurt people, he got used to hiding and being careful what and when he did things. Especially when he was alone.

‘’You don’t fancy James do you?’’Remus wrote and her eyes widen, as she looked up at him, her head shaking side to side in denial.

‘’No Remus!" She wrote on the same piece of paper and slapped his hand, looking away from him, she would never admit something like this, even to Remus, what if James didn’t feel the same? What if he used her to get back at Lily, what if he was just being friendly because of pity or because of Remus?

There were too many what-ifs for her liking and besides, she wasn’t one to be ok with dating and stuff like that, her preservation instincts were way too high for that, she got hurt and her scars were deep, she wasn’t so used to Remus around yet, can you imagine where James and Sirius were on that note? Yeah, pretty far away.

And even if she did like him, he didn’t like her that way, or so she hoped, she was never big on the kiss me I love you things and frankly, she didn’t want a past to be repeated for her. But that’s a story for the future.

‘’Why would you think that?, She wrote and he showed her a knowing look.

‘’You look at him the way you look at a new book., He wrote and she rolled her eyes at him, lighting the paper in flames, leaving no evidence of this conversation behind. The last thing she wanted was for James to see that. Or worse, Sirius.

-Class! My dears, today is a marvelous day!-Slughorn said as he walked inside with a bang, he looked in a good mood and Eleanor was happy about that, Slughorn was not her favorite teacher but since she was so good at potions and the fact that she basically wanted all his knowledge to be hers, she made it a point to be good to him.

-Remus, Eleanor, I need to talk with you after class.-He said and both heads nodded, sharing a look. What would he possibly want with the two of them?

-Today, we are making a sleeping potion. Open your books on page 177 and get started.-Slughorn said and Eleanor left the table she shared with Remus, going to get all the things they would need.

-You got this?-Remus asked and Eleanor nodded her head, chopping the roots of an oak tree fast and very tiny, almost like they were dust. Remus listened to Slughorn as he babbled about how the potion was first used, as his eyes focused on splitting something that Eleanor told him, too.

-Are you sure about this? Half the things here aren’t in the instructions. –He said and she shook her head at him, pointing the knife at him, waving it slightly, as she put some sluggish purple thing inside their cauldron.

-If you say so.-He said and heard the loud bang of the door, making him and most of the class jump in fright from the noise, thought Eli stayed put and steered her potion, till it became the dark purple shade she wanted it too.

-Sorry professor, we were held back.-James said and shared a look with Sirius, as they turned to look at a not so impressed Slughorn, his hands crossed at his chest and his head high, looking at them with a disappointed look.

-Take your seats Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, next time I will give you detention thought.-The little man said and without another word, went to check on the potion of Remus and Eleanor.

-What is this?-The man asked and put a little of the potion in a vile, looking it over carefully.

-Eleanor said that she adjusted some of it to be more sufficient.-Remus said and Eleanor nodded, pointing at her notes, which Slughorn looked over carefully.

-My oh my, no wonder you are my second brightest.-Slughorn said and she blinked at him, wondering which one was the first.-His name was Tom, she was an old student of mine.-He said and got this sad look in his eyes, making the potions partners keep silent and not ask questions.

-Now, you can keep this.-The little man said and gave Eleanor her potion ,turning to walk around the room, looking at everyone else’s work.

‘’I have an idea., She wrote and put the vile away, smiling at Remus, as she started to put her things away, taking a vile of her own and secretly pouring some more of the potion in it, she would need a lot more than just one vile for what she had in mind.

-Pst ,Remus!-James whisper yelled at him from behind and Remus sighed, turning around, looking at his best friend with wonder and mild paranoia, who knows what those idiots did while they were gone. Who knows what he will have to bail them out from.

-Lily and Diggory broke up!-James said near hysterics making Remus almost but fall from his chair.

Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look, a sight slipping from their lips as James was jumping in his seat with excitement, he looked smug, and a playful knowing smirk was on his lips as he looked out in the distance, Remus and Sirius knew what was to come and that was nothing good.

-Prongs seriously? I thought we moved on from Lily?-Sirius asked him and James shook his head, turning to look at Eleanor’s back ,who seemed to be writing down in her little black book ,James knew was her something of a diary or something.

-No, never!-He said and Remus rolled his eyes, as he got up, hearing that class was dismissed.

-Lets go Eli.-Remus lipped to her and she nodded, looking puzzled after James, as he ran out the room, leaving Sirius and Remus in her care. She felt like a mother around them sometimes.

,, What’s up with James? ‘’She wrote and Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus filled her in on the latest news.

,, Oh boy. ‘’She wrote and the boys chuckled, making her shake her head.’’ About my idea. ‘’She wrote and smiled, leading the boys to the library.

After checking the place out, finding no one was there, she carefully sat down between the two and opened her notebook, showing them what she was writing down in potions class.

-You want to put Remus to sleep on the full moon?-Sirius asked and she nodded, showing them the 3 vales of sleeping potion, she snagged from the cauldron earlier.

-I think you spent too much time around the Marauders Eli.-Remus said as he looked over her notes but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips. If he was asleep, then maybe he wouldn’t be able to do anything to anyone anymore.

..It’s just a theory, Remus, I need some more things to do before I give it to you., She wrote and felt a hand wrap around her shoulders, pushing her tightly in to a chest, before Sirius patted her head.

-Little genius!-He said and she grinned, before pushing him away and skipping down the hallway, before turning a corner ,out of sight.

-Hey Remus do you thing Eli…-Sirius started but Remus glared at him, before walking away slowly, the tiredness of the full moon already taking its toll on his body.

-Don’t even think about it Sirius, she is off limits.-Remus said and before Sirius knew it, he was left alone in the hallway, pondering on his thoughts.

-I was talking about her and James thought.-He said and shook his shoulders, before following after James, or the direction he left off too.


	4. 6th Year

The fact that James was in love with Lily all over again ,was not something that surprised me ,in fact ,something deep inside me knew this would happen. James has been chasing after my sister for such a long time that I couldn't even deny the fact he would die for her. Or so it felt like. But something else was bothering me. The fact that Lily was spending time with James and the guys ,and myself staying away.I liked being with James and the rest of the marauders but since Lily joined our chats and walks ,something inside me kept me declining their invitations. Like I would have to study ,for what ,no one knew ,but no one asked ,so it was fine ,but I could tell Sirius was on to me ,or so it seemed.   
Can I even stay with them anymore?I mean ,I don't really feel like I used to ,James was giving all his attention to Lily and now that time had passed ,I could tell I had some feeling for him ,not like a best friend but more of a lover. But I know I have no chance to be with him so this little secret of mine is going to stay hidden ,forever.   
Remus was still on to me for that as well ,even thought I denied it every time he would give me that knowing look. I do not want to get hurt again ,this is not going to happen. James is not going to be able to move on from my sister ,and I am not going to be the bounce back girl. I am Eleanor Evans!  
I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand land on my shoulder ,turning to find the one and only Sirius Black ,his storm grey eyes were sparkling with mischief and he looked like he just won the lottery.   
''Hello''I wrote on my flying piece of paper ,making him grin at me and lift me off the ground ,twirling me around ,I could tell he was laughing lightly from the vibrations that his chest made when it touched mine, and the way his lips stretched.   
Why couldn't I had fallen for him? Sirius would be very kind to me and he wouldn't made me avoid everyone I was close with just to hide our feeling for each other. No ,I had to fall for the one guy I could never have.   
''Come on darling ,lets go to Hogsmade!''He said and I nodded my head ,as he took my hand and lead to to the carriages ,those black ones ,with the dead horses pulling them, I call them by names but the right term would be Thestrals ,horse like creatures with wings and a tail. Only those who have witnessed death can see them.   
''James is going to spent the day with Lily and Remus is feeling sick ,I have no idea where Wormtail is so it's just us today.''I read his lips and smiled ,thought closed my tired eyes.   
''It's fine Sirius ,I like you best.,,I wrote and it seemed to lighten his spirit up ,as well as his ego ,thought I didn't lie.Remus was on my tail about this whole James love thing and James was James ,Wormtail is giving me the creepy vibes ,I have a bad feeling about him.   
''Of course you do!''He mouthed and if I could hear ,I would be able to hear his booming laughter echo around us.   
''Let me help you''He said and lifted me inside the carriage ,closing the door behind us. I smiled up at him and leaned my head on his shoulder ,closing my eyes for a second ,I really shouldn't stay up so late but I can't sleep so well these days ,this bad feeling is haunting me and I really am tired from it.   
Sirius didn't seem to mind my burrowing of his shoulder ,he seemed to relax and put a hand around me ,he could probably see the dark circles under my eyes. He didn't seem to be talking as well ,his heart beat was normal and his chest was rising and falling evenly.   
I liked this calm time ,it's making me relax and feel safe.   
I opened my eyes when I felt something touching my nose ,it seemed like Sirius was pocking it with his finger ,or maybe tapping it? I don't really know or care ,but it seemed like I had fallen asleep on him ,figures. He is really warm and everything warm makes me feel sleepy.   
''We are here.,,He said and I nodded my head ,watching him get off first and lifting me by the waist to get me down from the carriage, he is very polite and prince like when he wants too.   
''Where too first?''I wrote and his eyes seemed to roam around ,thought his lips seemed to slowly stretch in to a smile as he took my hand and pulled me to what seemed to be the sweets shop ,figured.   
I couldn't help but silently giggle to myself as we stepped inside and his eyes lighted up in joy ,Sirius can have a sweet tooth from time to time and it seemed today was the day for it.   
''I'll go find what I need ,you OK with that?''He mouthed and I nodded ,going to get some candy for myself ,so I split with him and started getting all kinds of sweets ,and most importantly get some chocolate for Remus and myself.   
I could see the top of Sirius's black messy hair on the aisle beside mine so I calmed down ,I've been on edge for some reason ,like I knew someone was going to do something bad to me ,it hit like a wave and my self preservation was high as the sky itself ,pooling around me like a curtain. What is it ,who is it?   
''Come on little princess.''I read Sirius say when I met with him ,we both payed for our sweets and left ,it seemed like no one was around the shop at the moment ,so what it this feeling? Everyone should be back at Hogwarts or at the Three broomsticks by now ,it seemed to be a late afternoon now.   
''Fancy telling me what's on your mind?'' Sirius said and I shook my head.  
''Just a bad feeling.''I wrote and I saw his head nodding ,his hand wrapped around my shoulder and he pulled me closer ,making me feel safer ,something that took to heart.   
''Nothing and no one will hurt you while I'm around.,,He said and I smiled ,what else could I do?   
''Same to you.,,I'm right here ,I'm going no where.   
''Well my lady ,lets get that butter beer.,,He said and held the door open for me ,as we walked in to the rub ,which was filled with students and what not. People turned to look and I could read a few curses my way ,thought I couldn't help but smile and feel Sirius put a hand around my waist ,pushing me to a free table. He held a finger to me ,saying wait a minute and left ,probably going to get us some beer. He is sweet when he wants to be.   
It seemed like I have upset some girls on the table across me ,my eyes couldn't help but narrow ,the fact that I was this close to Sirius Black was not pleasing half the female population at Hogwarts it seemed and I kind of liked it.   
Eleanor Evans ,keeper of Sirius Black. Or so that girl with the curly hair said to her friend. Pity you all are retarded ,that line was somewhat funny. Keeper ,what? He isn't a dog ,wait. Pun intended.   
''Here.''Sirius said and placed a glass of butter beer in front of me ,taking the seat next to me ,smiling widely ,his million dollar smile ,why can't I fall for you? You and James are so alike? Why did I pick the wrong black haired one? Oh ,just my luck.   
''You going to the game on Sunday?,,Sirius asked and took a sip from his beer ,making him have a little mustache ,but shush ,don't tell him! His eyes gleamed under the little light and I couldn't help but miss his little speech ,I was too focused on the change of grey colours that I totally missed what he said but he didn't seem to mind it much as he just grinned back at me and shook his head.   
''You didn't read a word I said did you?''He lipped and I nodded ,my cheeks tinting red a little ,that sucked.   
''I said ,will you go and watch me win the game? You missed the last one.''Guilty as charged ,I hid in the library while Sirius and James played against Slytherin ,I couldn't face James actually so I avoided them all together ,I needed to sort those feeling out before making my stand.   
And I found too many interesting books to read while I was at it ,so yeah. Call me a book worm and I will not care! Seriously I will not ,unlike everyone else ,I am going places and the more I read ,the more prepared I will be. There will be a time when I will laugh at them all while they craw in the dirt under me ,OK ,enough with the dark thoughts ,lets get back on topic.   
''Sirius can I ask you something?''I wrote and his head nodded ,thought his face changed in to a curious one ,as he waited for me to write my question.''Do you think we could run in the dark forrest tonight? I need to stretch my legs and I don't want to go alone.''I wrote and he nodded his head ,rubbing the top of my head ,patting it slowly. I like being alone ,more of the time ,but when I enter that dark forest ,I get this feeling of loneliness ,like there is no one there for or with me and I can't ask James ,god forbid Remus finding out I go out there alone at night.   
''I'll come get you at midnight.,,he said and I nodded my head ,taking a sip from my butter beer ,it tasted very nice and it got my mood up ,very nice of it .  
Sirius and me kept talking for a while and I couldn't help but feel this weigh lifting off my shoulders ,like something trapped inside me was free now and everything seemed to be falling in to place ,but all the happiness vanished when James walked in with a grumpy looking Lily and some of her friends ,did he spent the day with them? Gross.   
It seemed like Sirius thought the same thing and we both chuckled at that ,he didn't seem to see me tense up when I saw the group coming our way but he soon did ,this made him look at me funny and I shook my head at him ,giving him a shut it look ,which made his eyes widen.  
''You fancy him?''He mouthed ,which made me look away ,was there a use for denying it? He knew ,that easily ,just by a look I made ,Sirius isn't stupid for all of your information ,he knew and he didn't seem too happy about it ,which was the same thing I felt.   
''Don't say anything!''I wrote and underlined it a few times ,which seemed to work as he nodded ,thought he didn't look so happy with this information. (No ,he does not fancy her ,keep it together people!) (But then again.)   
''I'll keep it to myself.''He said and I nodded ,leaning my head on his shoulder ,my eyes moving to the window ,I didn't want to feel like this but what can I do? These feeling aren't going away but if I keep going down this path,I will get hurt. I don't want to get hurt again.   
The thing that hurts me most is watching him with her ,smiling ,being happy ,while I feel like I am falling apart and he doesn't even know it, but even if he did ,he wouldn't do anything about it.   
''The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love ,love someone else.''I read this in one of my romance books ,I remember it made me laugh ,feel that the characters were silly, there was nothing wrong with loving someone from afar ,that's what I thought ,back then ,what a foolish happy girl I was. Now I feel like ripping my eyes out ,my heart out ,my everything.   
I can't even look at him ,his hand on her shoulder ,his smile ,for her ,to her ,his eyes ,those eyes are sparkling because of her ,not me ,not for me ,not because of me.   
''Do you want to leave?,,Sirius wrote and I found myself nodding but it seemed we were blocked by James himself ,his lips were stretched out in a wide grin and he seemed happy to see us ,which made my chest spasm somewhat. Go away ! Leave me alone! Stop making me feel this shitty!   
''Hey guys!''He said and Sirius smiled somewhat at him , while I nodded my head.   
''We were just leaving.''Sirius said and I nodded ,smiling awkwardly at James ,taking my jacket off the back of the chair ,pulling it on myself.   
''But me and the girls were just going to sit with you!''James said and his smile feel ,suffer ,you heart stealing asshole!  
''We have to do something right now, see ya later man.,,Sirius said and pulled me out the rub ,his hand seemed to be gripping mine and I couldn't help but feel a little better ,thought ,the look James and Lily shared was shut in front of my eyes ,it was like something was spoiled for them and I was glad about it ,I need to know he suffers as much as I am.   
''Wanna go for that run now?''Sirius asked and I nodded ,he seemed to be calm now too ,which made me feel better.   
''Race you!''I mouthed and started running back to the castle ,my smile was back and I felt the wind whipping my hair around as I ran ahead of Sirius ,I couldn't see him but I knew he was following.   
By the time we got to the edge of the forest ,it was dark out and it seemed like it was a little before 8 ,which was fine. We can sneak in silently later.   
I saw Sirius shift in to his huge black dog and now that I think about it ,he never saw me shifting before ,Remus doesn't let me go with them ,I'm a nurse for him on the school grounds ,but out there ,in the shack ,no way. He gets all mad and from what Sirius tells me ,growls at me even ,good thing I can't hear him ,if I did ,not even his werewolf form would be able to stop me from pounding him in.   
I shifted ,it felt so strange to go from two legs to four, my nose smelled everything around me and I couldn't help but close my eyes and relax ,the air moved my fur around a little and feel just how mushy the ground was. 

[tumblr_n2drfrd17b1r0tjd8o1_500](https://68.media.tumblr.com/42c10f644bb9df87da463e0c0f2c0719/tumblr_n2drfrd17b1r0tjd8o1_500.gif)  
I finally opened my eyes and looked over to Sirius ,he looked happy and he bumped his snot with mine ,making me giggle to myself. My animagus is a big grey and while wolf ,with a sun yellow eyes.   
I'm free again.

[tumblr_nvrju99LlB1rdekj2o1_500](https://68.media.tumblr.com/739799fa3d4c0c40cb8a07f312f1f639/tumblr_nvrju99LlB1rdekj2o1_500.gif)


	5. Chapter 5

**James's Pov**

I am not very happy right now, it seemed Sirius and Eli both dissed me for each other and frankly, I do not like it, this feeling in my chest, I feel like second best to something which I can't help myself out of ,and it's not going to work for me. Lily's eyes were focused on them too, I saw it when I looked down at her, she had moved next to me and our shoulders were touching, something that would have made me happy but that look Eli had on her face was stuck on my mind right now. Sirius is holding her hand and pulling her away, I want to reach out and do something but I have no idea what.it was like the answer was right in front of me but I was blind to it. 

''Do you think they fancy each other?,, Lily asked Alice, turning her head away from me, yet staying by my side. 

''Maybe?,, Alice said and we took our seats around the table, I took the seat Sirius was just in and I could see the front door from here, while Lily sat across me with the other girls around us. 

She came to me at lunch, asking to hang out, which usually would have brought me joy and happiness, yet I felt like something was missing in this picture. Remus knew something was happening, and I felt like Eli and Sirius were a big part of it. Were they together? No. Sirius tied down? No way, even if Eli is lovely like she is, she wouldn't go for someone like him? Or would she? No, she should be with someone better and Sirius is not better. He would hurt her. Like he did with every other girl. But why is this stuck on me? I never really cared about who he dated? Why was Eli so different? 

''James?'' Lily calling my name seemed to snap me out, I refocused on her and noticed how different her eyes were from Eli's, I knew they were 7 months apart but come on, they should at least look a little like each other right?   
''Are you listening to me?''My sweet Lily flower asked and I nodded, but I didn't hear anything she just said. 

''Oh really?''She started and her lips curved into a frown, something Eli never does, her lips would purse forward and her eyes would lose their shine. ''What did I just say then?''She asked and I looked away, I never liked this side of Lily, she would get mad over such petty things that it drives a man mad.

''Sorry, I was just thinking about something., I said and she crossed her arms at her chest, her eyes narrowing in anger. 

''Do you know anything about Eleanor and Sirius? Are they together?''She asked and I shook my head, leaning my head on the palm of my hand. My eyes locked with hers and I ran a hand through my hair, it was all over the place like always. 

''It's charming, your hair is just you!''Eli said once to me about my messy hair, she grinned and ruffled it up, making it even messier. 

'''No, I don't think so,'' I said, even though I did notice them being alone a lot lately? Is it possible? Maybe? No? 

This walk back to the common room is silent, there is still no sign of Sirius or Eli, Remus is probably still at the library and I have no idea where Wormtail is, plus I don't have the map with me. I didn't see anyone around me, it was past curfew so I suppose no one but me is out there, but me being a Head boy doesn't get me in trouble for roaming around. 

Saying the password to the fat lady I entered inside the warm common room, which was empty, except for a reading Remus by the fireplace. He never stops reading I swear to Merlin. 

''Oi, Moony!''I said and jumped on the sofa next to him, startling him. 

''Bloody hell James!''He hissed at me and I put my hands up, as I leaned back in the comfort of the sofa, my eyes going to the fire cracking silently. 

''Sorry mate, have you seen little Evans and Sirius?''I asked, hoping for something, what was it thought?

''No, Sirius isn't here and Eli isn't in her room. I checked two hours ago but no one knows where she is, I'm starting to worry.,, He said and I couldn't help but feel my chest pinging a little, were they together in a broom closet? Kissing? Hiding? 

Where were they? Why am I feeling angry? 

I unclenched my hand and put them both behind my head, closing my eyes, I'm starting to get a head each! 

'''Well I hope she is with Sirius, she gets scared easily when she is alone, ''Remus said and I found myself thinking about her alone and scared, is she ok? Is she safe? Where is she? Where is he? 

''They were together in the three broomsticks earlier but I have no idea where they went,'' I admitted and he glanced at me, he seemed a little paler, the full moon was just a few days away and it seemed like he was starting to get sick again. 

''Were they on a date?''Remus asked and I could tell there was some tension in the air now. From both of us. Were they? Is that why they left in such a hurry?

Laughter pulled me out of my chain of thoughts, the door to the common room opened widely and in slipped both Eli and Sirius, her face was adored by a wide grin and Sirius was booming in laughter, something Eli wrote to him, what was it? 

''You are too funny princess,'' Sirius said to her and her cheeks turned a little red, why?

''Where have you two been?,,Remus sat up and crossed his hands over his chest, like a father mad at his child for being late. His eyes were dead set on Sirius, ignoring little Evans, which didn't seem to make her happy. 

''Out running, why?''Sirius said and I felt something lift off my chest, though there seemed to be something else to this. 

''Running? In the dark forest probably, you could have gotten injured!''Remus said and I could tell both Sirius and Eli's eyes narrowed in anger. 

''What's with you, Remus?''Eli wrote and stretched her hands up, while Sirius took a seat on the arm set, making room for Eli, who seemed to sit beside him. 

Why are they so close? Why am I upset about it? James keep it together! What's wrong with you?

''She is safe with me Remus! Stop going all mother hen on us!''Sirius barked and leaned back, giving Eli some space to move, she fell back in his chest and her eyes seemed to be closing, she was probably tired and sleepy. 

''You should go to sleep,'' I said to her, which cough her attention, but she didn't seem to want to move, which made me tense up, move, come on!

''I'll just carry her to her bed if she falls asleep, what's up with you two tonight?''Sirius said, very defensive, which rarely happens between us. There seemed to be tension in the air and I couldn't help but hold myself from stomping my foot to the ground, demanding something I shouldn't. 

''They are on their man periods, probably.''Eli wrote and Sirius chuckled like it was an inside joke, which only they would get, and it seemed to be so, she smiled up at him and I finally realized something. 

She never smiles like that at me. Why? Why is Sirius special and I am not? 

''I'm going to bed, good night.''Eli wrote and got up, I couldn't help but follow her with my eyes, she walked up the steps and lost her at the top when she turned. 

''Are you two together?''I asked without thinking and turned to look at Sirius, who just smirked at me. 

''No, but why do you care, go follow after Lily like a lost puppy!''He barked at me and I couldn't help but get startled, am I missing something here? 

Probably, but what is it?

''Give it a rest you two!"'Remus said and left the room, going to our dorm room, I heard him close the door rather harshly and I and Sirius fell into a tense silence, he wanted to say something but didn't and I wanted to know what it was. 

''You are blind Prongs, you should go check your glasses.''Sirius said and got up, picking his jacket up from the back of the sofa, heading up to the girl's dorm rooms.'' I'm sleeping with Eli tonight.'' That was all he said, leaving me alone in the common room, my hands clenched. 

**Eli's pov**

Early morning. I don't want to get up. 

I want to stay here, under the warmth of my blankets, no people, no classes, nothing. Not even breakfast. 

I heard Sirius snore away on the spare bed I summoned for him last night, I felt the sun on my skin from the crack in the curtains, I heard people moving around in the hallway outside, my door is locked so I don't really care about them. My eyes landed on my pile of potions' books and I couldn't help but groan and turn my face to the wall, ignoring my work and just focusing on Sirius and his snoring, I could say he snores like a bear or something. 

Wait, I can hear Sirius snoring? 

I bolted out of bed and started shaking him awake, which only made him groan and say my name. 

''Sirius get up! ''I said and I saw his eyes open, as he looked at me startled. I grinned and sat down on his bed, facing him as he sat up and looked at me. 

''Did I just hear you ta....''He said and I couldn't hear anything else. He kept talking to me but I couldn't hear a single note, not one. I tried to say something but I couldn't find my voice. 

I felt him take my shoulders and shake me, he looked mad at me, why are you mad? 

His lips were moving but I couldn't tell what he was saying and he started shaking me more and more, violently at some point. 

And I woke up, feeling tears going down my cheeks, I was on the floor, my blankets tangled at my feet, a worried-looking Sirius hovering over me, his eyes were wide and scared-looking, pity was also there. 

''You were crying in your sleep.''I read his lips and I took a deep breath, another dream again. More like a nightmare. Those happen from time to time. I just keep forgetting it's all a dream. 

This is not the first time this has happened, this is the seventh or maybe eight, I would dream about being able to hear and talk to mom, Lily, Remus, the school. 

And then I wake up, crying and tired, mentally drained. 

On second thought, I really feel like not going out to classes today. I'm tired, I am drained. 

''Hey, wanna tell me about it?''Sirius asked and I shook my head no, last thing I want is that look of pity in your eyes getting bigger. 

''No, you should go, classes are starting soon.''I wrote on a piece of paper and saw him nod, yawning and rubbing his messy hair back to its smooth shape. 

I got up from the floor, feeling my muscles protest to my moving, I probably slipped down here in the middle of the night, just great. 

''I'm calling in sick, I'll see you later.'' I wrote and he nodded, picking his shirt and jacket off the floor, slipping them on before waving goodbye and leaving for his own room. 

He seemed mad when he came in last night, he didn't say anything but I knew it was because of something James or Remus said to him about our little fun day together, which gets my blood boiling up. They left us alone to go do their thing but the second we leave, all hell breaks loose. Hypocrites. 

OK, enough, get yourself together woman and go take a shower, you smell like death. 

Warm water, this is relaxing. Somewhat? No, not really. 

I give up! 

I smelled clean though, like bananas, that's my scent this week. Banana, plain, yellow, and yummy. Perfect. 

Wrapping a towel around me I slipped outside and looked for some pj's to slip in, I think I will get some sleep today, no one would mind if I am gone for a while right? I need a little break from everything, so why not? It's not like I need to go to classes anyway.   
So, I locked the door, check, got some heat going? Check. Fluffy blanket? Check? Something to snuggle with? Yes, Nova is here so, he will do. 

My owl hooted and made his way next to my pillow, making himself comfortable, as I snuggled in my blanket and petted his head, his eyes watching me. 

''You are so cute''I mouthed to him and he hooted, pecking my hand in happiness. My lips curved into a smile and I felt my eyes closing slowly, drowsy and dizzy I felt myself slipping back into slumber. 

**James's pov**

I saw Sirius making his way down from the girls' dorms and he waved at me and Remus, all the tension from yesterday was gone and felt my eyes looking for Eli.

''Is Eli meeting us in class?''I asked, seeing as she didn't follow after Sirius, but he shook his head at me.

''She is taking a sick day.''He said and made his way to our room, probably to change.

Sick? Eli is sick? Why? 

I got worried so I followed after him, not even thinking about it. 

''What's wrong with her? Is she OK?''I found myself asking him, but he didn't seem to mind my worry-worth self. 

''She needs some sleep Prongs, just leave her alone today,'' Sirius said and took his bag off the ground, swinging it on his shoulder, before we made our way down the hall. 

''Do you fancy her?''I asked and I didn't even know where that came from. But I really need to know, it's bugging me and I am going to go mad.

''No, we aren't together, we do not fancy each other, she is not my keeper and you should stop making it seem so.'' 

''Harsh.'' I said and he bumped his shoulder with mine.''Why are you always alone then?''I found myself asking this, it seems to make his face change shapes and he sighted. 

''She can't stand watching you with her sister, Remus is being an ass to her.''He said and left me alone in the middle of the hallway, going to his own class for the morning. But what does he mean by can't stand watching me with Lily? Why?


	6. Chapter 6

I finally managed to open my eyes around midnight ,I felt tired ,something I never really felt before after I woke up. I don't feel that much refreshed but I was never tired. Which is strange on it's own. I didn't see anyone in my room ,which was nice for once but I saw a note on top of my bedside table. 

It seemed to be written in Sirius's neat hand writing. 

''I made everyone leave you alone today ,Remus has your homework covered and James is worried about you. Can you imagine ,Prongs worried about someone other than himself?

Hey ,get some food when you wake up ,if you get scared ,come get me ,I'll probably be up. 

This is sweet of him. 

So ,getting up I managed to slip my cloak on and stretch out ,before leaving for the kitchen ,James showed me the way a few weeks back and now I visit almost every night.The elves are always so nice its sometimes hard to leave. 

It looked like the common room was totally empty ,everyone must be fast asleep by now. The fire place was the only light in the entire room. So with that noted ,I made my way down the steps ,taking a hold of the railing ,feeling that I was like a princes walking down the steps to some fancy ball ,my dress would be long and trailing behind me ,a bunch of people turning to look at me ,the music even stopping ,something like Cinderella. But my prince seemed to be missing ,probably in his room ,snoring or something. 

My prince huh?

I feel like some kind of idiot right now ,thinking about James being my one and only ,he will never be mine like I wanted him to be ,if Lily is still here ,my love life will forever be hopeless.

It was the same for me at school in the normal world ,she would always steal the guys I liked ,it was something I learned to go by by now ,for as long as she is still in my life ,I will be alone. And after some time I might accept it but some now ,it only makes me angry. I love my sister but I think I'm in love with James more. And for now ,he is all hers. 

It seemed that the hallways were as empty as the common room ,even the portraits were sleeping away, I didn't use my wand to light the way ,my eyes were very adjusted to the darkness ,like they say ,take away one sense so the others would sharpen. And with that I made my way down ,looking over my shoulder every so often ,if someone is coming behind me ,I wouldn't be able to hear them so this is the only way I wouldn't be able to get caught. 

But with my luck ,someone came from ahead of me ,making me face plant in their chest.

''Eli?''James? Blinking ,I managed to refocus and take a hold of his sleeves to keep steady.''Why are you here?''I read his lips and wanted to face palm, I forgot my note pad in my room ,how are we going to talk now? Now ,to figure a way to talk with him.

So I patted my belly and made a face ,pointing down to the way the kitchen is ,which seemed to be enough for him to understand. 

''I'll escort you then.,,He said and looped his hand with mine ,leading me down the hallway ,I forgot about the midnight patrol that the head boy and girl have. Speaking of head girl. I patted my face and lifted my shoulders ,hoping me would get my asking about where Lily is ,strangely ,he did.

''Lily is back in our dorm.,,He said and I felt a pang in my chest ,which made me look ahead. They share a dorm ,they each have a room ,but share a little common room and kitchen. I really mind it too.

''Hey ,why the long face?''He asked and smiled ,that smile is going to my heart James ,he never smiles this bright at Lily ,ha! 

I shook my head and sighted ,even if I had my note pad ,I would never admit to my dislike of their shared dorm ,that would be like admitting I fancy him ,which he will never know about. 

''You can tell me tomorrow then.,,He said and tickled the little pear ,making the kitchen door open ,a few elves were already at our aid ,but only one stayed to ask for what we wanted. 

''Pancakes and cocoa please ,make it for two.''James said and I blinked ,how did he know what i got for breakfast?''I know ,I'm not that blind ,you eat the same thing every morning Eli.,,He said and I would had blushed if it wasn't so cold in here. So he knew what I usually eat for breakfast ,big deal ,no really ,it is a big deal ,he is admitting he is paying attention to me ,which is so awesome! My heart is skipping.This is really bad. 

''Can we talk about something?,,He asked as he sat down across from me ,his bright spirit seemed to have settled down in a serious mood and that got me worried ,James was rarely serious and my alarms started going off. 

Giving him the go look I read his lips carefully ,i didn't want to miss anything he said and frankly I was starting to tense up. 

''Lily and me ,it's never going to happen is it?''He said and I felt my body shiver ,but the pleasure I felt from the fact that he finally realized that ,was making me feel guilt ,so I reached out and took his hand between mine ,they were big ,rough and very warm ,something anyone would love to hold in the cold days ,or any day for the matter. It seemed my little comforting move made him smile a little ,but the sad smile was still a sad smile. 

I shook my head slowly ,like saying I don't think so ,which made his shoulders slump. But I wonder what made him realize it ,did she say something to him?

''I heard her talking in her sleep.,,He said and that made me perk up ,Lily rarely talks in her sleep ,so she much be edge. I have seen her lips moving while we still shared a room ,she would say words but I could never really form a sentence.   
''She was calling out that bastard Diggory's name.''He said and ran a hand trough his hair ,making it even more messier.But that was one of his charm so i never minded. 

He seemed to get up and sit down next to me ,his hands took mine in his this time and the sad look he gave me was something that made my heart break.He seemed to be struggling with his words and that got me to tense up ,James Potter ,lost for words ,lost his world ,lost his Lily. It felt like my heart would break just looking at him ,looking so out of it ,so lost ,like he was going to die. And now that the pity settled in me ,I started to feel anger ,I don't like it when she hurts him like this ,I hate when she does this to him ,he is broken again ,because of her and her games. 

''I hate you.,,I lipped and took a hold of his cheek ,rubbing a thumb over it ,it was a little rough ,he seemed to be forming a stubble, but I didn't mind.,,I hate you when you are like this.,,I said and he seemed to understand ,which made him mumbled something under his breath and lean his head on my shoulder ,we were now facing each other on the bench ,the elves already having placed our food down ,I had missed that moment. His breathing was uneven and his heart was racing ,I could feel it on my skin. 

He seemed to keep mumbling things for himself and I felt his hands wrap around me ,pulling me tightly to him ,I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back softly ,in comfort ,what else could I do for him? He is broken again ,and I will fix him ,I swear to god I will. I am Eleanor Evans and I do not let my friends suffer alone! I am going to make Lily pay for this ,she is going down one way or another ,James loves her and she doesn't even bat an eye his way ,why should she get the last laugh? Why does she think she is better than he is? James is amazing ,so strong and brave ,he knows what he wants and works hard for it ,he is a little stupid and arrogant sometimes but that just makes him who he is. That's the guy I fell for. 

And now ,that strong arrogant guy is hugging me so tightly ,crying over my shoulder ,gripping in to me like his life depended on it ,he is falling apart in my arms all because of her! 

"I'm not going anywhere ,stop crying ,it's breaking my heart.''I wish I could say this ,to him ,but I can't.

So I did the next best thing, I showed him.

Pushing him away a little ,so we were face to face, I whipped his few tears away and kissed his forehead ,messing up his hair again ,which seemed to get his mood up a little.

''It's going to be OK.,,I wrote with my finger on his hand and he seemed to be calming down now. His smirk was back and he nodded his head ,pulling me back in to a tight hug ,but this time it didn't last that long ,maybe as a thank you?

He seemed to dive in to his food seconds later ,the tense and heavy air was gone and he seemed to be doing OK ,for now and on the outside. Inside he is probably angry or tense, so I rubbed his back some more ,as he eat. 

He seemed to look at me as I took a bite from my pancake ,which startled me so much I almost chocked ,but that made him laugh so it's OK ,he is a little happy now that he saw me almost die from eating a pancake ,which is something worrisome but I love this light side of him so I might consider doing it again, just to make him laugh. 

''Careful.''He said and whipped some syrup from the corner of my mouth ,even thought he was even messier. 

''I am.,,I mouthed and he pushed my shoulder a little ,but he still smiled with the corner of his mouth, going back to eating. 

''Lets go to the Black Lake!''He mouthed and I blinked ,what is he thinking? But I followed his lead anyways , we thanked the elves for the food and left ,down the cold and empty hallway ,he seemed to be using the map to navigate us to a secret passage. It seemed to be a door behind a painting ,he showed me it lead right to the shore ,it came down to an opening at the little rocks on the east side. 

I took a hold of his hand as we made our way down and he didn't seem to mind ,he gave my hand a little squeeze and helped me go from the steps on to the rocks and down to the shore, the Black Lake was very beautiful at night ,no one can say anything else about it ,the calm waves coming and going ,the moon light reflecting on the top layer ,the sand between your toes ,little light bugs moving around calmly. 

And James ,here with me.This is heaven. 

''Lets go for a swim!''He said and pulled me in ,cloths and everything ,I couldn't even protest as he pulled me inside the water ,my robe ,shoes,pants and shirt vanished along with his ,he probably cast a spell for undressing ,which I didn't hear ,so I could only gap at him as my bare skin felt the cold water hitting. 

''James Potter!''I mouthed and hit his chest ,that seemed to only make him laugh ,how is he not cold? I'll freeze here! Turn in to a ice cube or something!

''Come here!''He said and pulled me closer ,he saw so warm I couldn't help but wrap myself around him ,he seemed to find this funny as he locked his hands around me as well ,keeping us neck deep in to the water ,the waves calmly moving around us. 

''Thanks.''He said and I tilted my head to the side ,in wonder ,what was he thanking me for?''Cheering me up!''he said ,grinning from ear to ear. I felt my heart racing ,so I was probably blushing ,next thing I did was steal his glasses ,he can't see me like this! ''Oi !''He said and reached out for my hand ,pushing me closer to him. ''Give those back!''He said and I silently giggled ,placing them on top of my head ,which he seemed to miss ,making me laugh to myself. 

''I can't see without them Eli.''He said and I nodded ,patting his head ,which made him settle down some, but get this smirk on his lips.

''I never thought you were suck a pervert Eli.''He said and leaned down a little so we seemed eye to eye.''Getting me half naked ,blinding me ,are you trying to take advantage of me ?''He said and I felt myself chock on my own air. 

Pushing him away I started going to the shallow water but when I looked back ,he seemed to be gone.James?

Turning around in all directions ,I still didn't see him. I waited a minute ,he was probably just playing a prank on me right? Yeah ,that's it. 

OK ,he isn't coming up. 

Diving under I looked all over the place for him ,but didn't seem to see him anywhere. 

Swimming in deeper ,I looked back ,fort ,side to side ,nothing. And then I saw him ,he was struggling against a herd of Merpeople ,who didn't seem to happy about him and his struggling. And I was not happy with them. So I swam over as fast as I could and took a tight hold of his leg ,tugging his seemingly heavy body at the moment my way ,while the Merpeople turned to look at me. It was like a natural instinct to snarl at them ,my animagus trait was that ,Sirius barked when he laughed and I snarled when I was angry. Which seemed to make them loose their grip on James and I took that chance to tug him away and put his glasses back in place ,before gripping his hand tightly and swimming up. He seemed to be turning blue with each second passing ,and he seemed to be struggling to breath ,which made me panic! Our wants were on shore with our cloths and air was a long way up ,but he didn't have more than a few seconds ,so without thinking I locked my lips with his and gave him my own breath ,he was at least 2 minutes under before me and it seemed to give him back some life. Pulling back I took a tight hold of his hand and swam up ,he seemed to be doing OK now ,me not so much but I will make it. 

Air. I panted as we finally reached the surface and turned to my side ,spitting out some water ,feeling like my lungs were on fire ,something that has never happened before ,I really don't want to do this again. 

Turning my head to the side I watched as James panted ,but kept looking at me funny ,his hair was down and wet and he seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't ,which was a first. I sighted and fell back on my back ,looking up at the clear midnight blue sky ,it seemed like the stars were shinning so bright one might think it was early morning.

''That was fun.,,He said when I turned to look at him again ,that goofy smile was back on his face and he seemed to relax ,even thought he almost got killed by Merpeople. Which made me hit his shoulder lightly. 

''You scared me.,,I admitted but he only patter my head as he laid down on his stomach ,looking at me. 

''You saved me didn't you?''He said and I nodded ,shoving him to the side ,I thought he was going to die! I felt my eyes water just by remembering that scared look on his face ,did he should when they pulled him in? If I could hear he wouldn't had been this hurt. I saw his chest was hurt ,scratches ran down it and some covered his feet and arms which got me up. 

''Oh these ,don't worry about it.'' He said and I hit his head ,pulling him up with me ,I need to take care of those before they get worst.

''OK OK ,lets go to my room ,I have some medicine there.''He said and with that ,we got dressed and started sneaking back in. He might be hiding it ,but his wounds were hurting him and that made me feel guiltier. If I wasn't there for food ,he would be in bed by now ,safe and sound. 

I watched him say the password to the portrait of a Knight ,the door swinging open. Following after James I took a good look around ,this place was amazing! 

The fire place was huge and everything was red and gold like our house colours ,it felt cozy. It was clean and smelled fresh, probably the house elves. 

''Come on.''I saw his say when he took my hand ,leading me up a stair case ,I suppose this was the way to his room , the left side of the common room ,I suppose Lily is on the end of the right stair case. 

So close to him, that is not fair. 

''Here.''he said and handed me a box ,which seemed to be filled with all kinds of stuff for bruises and cuts.  
  
I pointed to his bed and he sat on it ,with me across him ,this is a very nice bed.  
  
He pulled his shirt off and I started cleaning the cuts on his arms first ,focusing on that ,bandaging his upper arm carefully. 

**James'pov**

I watched her as she put so much care on my cuts ,she smelled like bananas today and it felt nice ,I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought she was a banana ,if I was a monkey she would be long gone by now. 

Her fingers were really soft and gentle as she worked on me ,she didn't even look up at my face for once while she cleaned my cuts ,she was so focused that I found it ridiculous ,but another thought came to mind ,making me lose my smile. Back in the water ,I felt like I was going to die ,without air for so long ,I saw her face ,her usually bright and shinny face was pale and it seemed like she saw death in the face just then ,she looked so scared I thought the Merpeople were coming after us again and then I felt her lips on mine ,she gave me her breath. I was so shocked for a moment I almost exhaled it. She cares so much for me and I left her alone for Lily ,I'm an idiot ,I just realized what I had waiting for me ,while I was chasing after someone who never cared for me. 

Eli might not speak or hear me but she knows how to take care of us all ,how to calm us all down and help us.I can't believe I let her pass me by like this.   
Why didn't I fall for you first? I choose the wrong Evans to love it seemed ,but I will fix this. I'll get her to fancy me as soon as possible and I don't care what Sirius or Remus have to say about this.


	7. 6th Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story and leaving kudos! If you would comment your thought or just comment at all that would be very nice! I love reading comments and it helps me out a lot, if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them as well!

I needed to feel something ,I want to feel something for someone else. Anyone would be fine ,anyone at all. This ,what is going on lately is pure torture and I feel like I will die at the end of it. 

  
Me and James had gotten closer ,very close in fact ,after his almost dying in the Black lake ,I feel like he is pushing himself to always be with me ,even thought I try to avoid him ,it was better before ,when he was away ,far away and I couldn't reach him ,even if I tried my hardest to. But this is worst, he is so close ,just at the reach of my hand ,he is showing this sweet side to me ,this protective side ,this kind side ,which is breaking me apart ,he isn't mine ,and that is like feeling someone stab you in the chest ,yet you still manage to stay alive. If I could just die from that stab and get this over with ,it would be very nice. 

  
Why do I always sound so negative is another question. But anyways. 

  
James has been really nice these past few days and is sticking to me so much I can barely keep myself together. He wakes me up at the start of the day ,he walks me to and from class and we sit together in our shared classes, then he goes to eat with me ,and we hang out after classes. This is every single pass day for 11 days now. 

  
I actually love and hate it at the same time because for one ,It's amazing to be woken up by James. He would over over me and shake me gently till i open my eyes ,his lips would then stretch out in to a massive grin and he would say morning, and leave for me to get dressed. The thing I hate about this thought is that I want to reach out and kiss him good morning ,he is so close that all I need to do is lean back on my elbows. And I am so sleepy I might do it one morning ,I've stopped myself four times now.   
Then ,he would hold all the doors for me and I would blush so much I tend to hide my face in his chest ,so no one would be able to see but that doesn't mean they don't because Sirius and Remus are on my tail everytime. 

  
''Eli'' James mouthed and opened his mouth ,as I aimed a grape at his mouth ,making the shot! 

  
''Ha!''My flying pen wrote and I saw James laughing as he took a grape and did the same to me but he managed to miss me and hit the back of Lily's head ,which made her turn around ,she didn't seem to happy but James didn't seem to mind ,it seemed like James said something to her while I turned to look and her eyes narrowed ,she didn't seem to like what was said to her and that made me curious about what it was. 

  
I turned back to look at James but he didn't seem to happy now as well ,his eyes were narrowed and his shoulders looked tense,I could make out all the veins in his neck, which meant he was pissed ,yet not fully showing it. 

  
''James ,it's time to go to Potions.,,I wrote and took his hand ,pulling him up with me, making him snap out of his stare down with Lily. He seemed to calm down little by little as we made out way down to the dungeons ,the cold air making my breath come out like smoke. 

  
''Stay away from Lily.''James said to me and I raced an eye brow ,wanting to know why ,what's going on between those two anyways? I feel like something had happened and I missed it for sleep or something. 

  
''James ? What are you on about?''I asked and he looked away ,a sigh slipped his lips and I put a hand on his shoulder ,making our eyes lock ,his seemed to be holding back something from me and I wanted to know even more now ,it was like a secret which I couldn't hear and it was driving me mad. 

  
Just say it! Tell me! I wanted to shout it to his face but I couldn't. But all I've been thinking of is this whole thing ,it feels like a guilty lie ,this kindness ,this attention ,like he did something and wants to make it up for it by giving me something to hold on to.   
And I am holding on to it too much ,I can't live without you here ,It looks as if I am holding on for dear life and he isn't even holding on tightly. 

  
I want to know ,what is it that you are hiding for me ,tell me please! 

  
''You are not anyone's second best OK? Just so you know.,,He said and patted the top of my head,making me look down and my eyes to close up a little. 

  
''One night as I close my eyes I thought about you telling me this ,but I never thought you would.'' I wanted to write but bit my lip and kept put. 

  
He smiled widely at me and held the door to the Potion's room open ,letting me walk in first. 

  
I saw Remus and Sirius already sitting down ,which led to me sharing a work desk with James. Who could possible blow half the school if left unkept , he is very smart when he wants to but he liked to throw exploding powder everywhere. Usually in Sirius's cauldron ,which doesn't help me or anything else. 

  
''Everyone! Listen up ! Today you will be making a healing potion! There is an unusually high boyd count in the hospital wing since there is a flew going around and the Nurse is overwhelmed with work.!''The professor said and I sighted ,hopefully James settles down and does his part of the work. 

  
I got everything we would need and headed back ,it seemed James was sitting in his chair backwards talking with Sirius about something I couldn't lip read and it seemed like it was pissing Remus off because his face was all grumpy. But it seemed to settle down once I came closer and their conversation was over. I didn't want to bug in so I started chopping things up ,not asking James for help. This is an easy healing potion I figured out in third year ,when I had time to develop my potion skills.

  
James seemed to keep talking to the table behind us while I chopped herbs away ,it seemed like the professor wasn't keeping an eye on us ,while he did some paper work, but I could tell he was looking up from time to time. It seemed the room was chatty today as everyone was talking around ,yet ,they focused on their work. 

  
Feeling a tap on my shoulder ,i turned my head ,looking over to see Remus leaned over his table ,a purple smoke coming out his cauldron ,a panicked look in his eyes, which mirrored in mine, oh boy. 

  
Seconds ,I had seconds to throw this out before half the room was taken out. I didn't even know where to go ,but then I thought ,second floor ,windows and grounds outside. 

  
Pulling the handle of the cauldron up ,I took a tight hold of it and ran like hell down the hallway and up ,reaching out to the nearest window ,managing to get up on the wall ,by taking a leap ,I looked around me and took a seat on the window frame ,looking down below me ,to make sure there was no one there. Taking a deep breath ,after seeing the grounds empty ,I stretched my hand back ,that was holding the cauldron and aimed it as far as i could ,which I had to admit was a lot and threw it as hard as I could.   
  
Seconds after it hit the ground ,it exploded ,a nice ,high and big black cloud of smoke following. 

We made it! 

  
I saw James and Remus ,followed by Slughorn and Sirius making their way over ,and I couldn't help but panic a little, I can't get down now! 

  
''Help me.''I mouthed to Sirius and he only laughed at me ,but outstretched his hands and I managed to leap in his arms, I know Remus was about to pass away ,the full moon was tonight and I don't want to end up a blushing mess in James's arms ,so Sirius was my best choice.   
  
''Are you OK?,,Remus asked and I nodded. Hitting his head lightly I sighted.''Sorry ,I don't even know what happened.''He said and I nodded ,shaking my head side to side.  
  
''You probably put too much Ash powder in.''I wrote and he blinked ,his head tilting to the side a little ,he had no idea what I was talking about ,ohhc ,only I put that in.,,What did you do then?''I wrote and turned to Slughorn ,who seemed angry and relieved at the same time ,rubbing his temples.   
  
''Sorry Professor.''I wrote but he shook his head.  
  
''You did great ,how could you tell it would explode?''He asked and I blinked.   
  
''Smoke was coming out of the healing potion.''Was my simple answer and he seemed to understand ,with how bad Remus is in potions ,some smoke is always a warning.   
  
Plus he isn't OK right now so I will let it go.   
  
''But that is not enough to make a conclusion Miss Evans.''Slughorn said and I let a sigh slip my lips.   
  
''Add a sick Remus to that cauldron too.''I wrote and it seemed to ring a bell to the man ,which made his head nod.   
  
''I'll go take care of this ,tell everyone miss Evans is in charge till I come back.''Slughorn said and everyone seemed to nod ,while we started heading back.   
  
''One day you might become the next Potion's professor Eli!''Sirius said and James made a face ,but covered it up fast. But it got me thinking ,I'm not the teaching type ,I lose my patience pretty fast and on top if it all I'm deaf and mute ,how am I suppose to teach a class without those two in tact?   
  
But never mind that. Lets get back to the story.   
  
''It seems you will be failing Potions Remus!''I saw James say and pat Moony on the back ,making me shake my head and slap the back of James's head.  
  
''Oi!''I wrote on my note book and slipped inside the class room, I saw Sirius move his lips ,he was telling everyone what happened and that I was in charge for now, which seemed to startle most ,but not many seemed to mind.   
  
''Just go back to your work.Do not blow anything up!''I wrote on the wide black board and started working on my own cauldron ,everyone seemed to settle down and get back to their work.   
  
''You sound like a meany!''James cried out to me and I giggled silently ,finishing with my own work ,before testing it on a scratch I had on my arm ,god knows where I got it from ,but it seemed to start healing pretty fast so I labeled it successful.   
  
Getting up I started walking around ,looking over the potions ,which seemed to have a few no's and a few good jobs ,but all in all ,everyone seemed to be doing OK.   
  
Sirius and James started talking about something serious again ,I could tell my the vain that popped out on James's forehead ,yeah ,I know ,I sound like a stalker ,but I'm in love with the guy ,I tend to get a little stalkerish from time to time.   
I didn't want to listen in so I got back to helping everything till Slughorn comes back.  
  
  
 **James's pov**

  
''The nerve of her!.''I said to Sirius ,when Eli left the table ,I managed to finish my story about Lily's little outburst at Lunch.''She really is a wrench!''I said and I couldn't believe how blind I was about Lily till now ,she was so used to pushing Eli around and making her obey her wishes ,that when Eli finally broke away ,Lily has the nerve to come to me and tell me to back off! Like hell I will! I am falling for the right Evans this time around and I finally have my freedom from Lily ,why would I trade that for a misery life ,chasing after someone that doesn't want me back? Eli is perfect ,she is like a ray of sunshine that makes your day a little brighter and even if she doesn't return my feeling just yet ,I will make her feel things for me ,with a little help from Sirius and she will be mine!  
  
''I can't believe it !''Sirius said and I shook my head.''Eli never said anything about Lily because ,now that I think about it ,it seemed like she never mentions her at all.''Sirius had a point ,Lily talks about Eli all the time ,yet Eli barely mentions her almost twin like sister.   
  
''Lily is everything Eli hates.''Remus said and both me and Sirius seemed to turn to look at him at the same time.''She talked about Lily to me a lot when we were younger ,it seems like Eli is in her sister's shadow at home and at school so she hates her.''Remus said and leaned back in his chair ,it seemed like the moon curse was kicking it in him and his face was turning paler and paler with each passing minute.   
  
''She doesn't say anything about it to me.''I admitted and felt this jealous pinch at the middle of my chest ,but calmed down ,Remus has been the longest with Eli so there was no use for it.   
  
''Of course not ,Eli is a keep to herself type of person ,she doesn't trust me enough ,what do you think about yourselves?''Remus said and I could tell something about this was bugging him.   
  
I glanced her way ,she seemed to be talking with Snape ,who seemed to be showing her something in his text book ,which seemed to lighten her face up a lot ,if rays of sun could be seen down here, they would be shining off from her ,what are they talking about? What is it with Snape and the Evans? I mean first Lily ,then Eli? That's so not fair!  
  
''They grew up together.,,Remus said and glanced up at the way Eli was ,which settled me down a little ,but that didn't mean I wasn't feeling the jealousy deep in my chest.   
  
''You should ask her to the Christmas ball James!''Sirius said and I blinked ,that slipped my mind! I really should!   
  
''Please don't.,,Remus said and sighted ,but I didn't nate that last thing he said ,I was busy watching Eli laughing silently ,I kept wondering what her voice would sound like if she could talk ,probably like a thousand bells or something holly like that.   
''Well if you are going to ask do it before she leaves for home tomorrow ,she said she is spending Christmas with her Family this year.,,Remus said and I couldn't help myself but ask.  
  
''What do you mean by this year?''I asked him and turned to look at her ,she seemed to had started placing potions in vile and sorting them out with a lable.   
  
''She doesn't like spending Christmas at home ,so she stays here every break.''Remus said like this was no big deal ,something like ,oh yeah ,she stays here ,all alone ,I know it because me and Sirius ,keep tabs around ,no one stays home for Christmas break from the boys and the girls leave by Christmas eve ,so she spends it literally all alone? I want to bash my head in in the wall ,like really hard right now.   
  
''But for some reason she wants to spend her last school break there ,so hurry up and ask her before someone else does.''Remus said ,and it felt like he knew something I didn't but I didn't comment on it. So I left it at that ,I'll ask her before we go to the shack tonight ,I'll get her a rose and ask her!   
  
I felt someone tug on my sleeve and turned in the way it was coming from ,only to find Eli ,looking up at me with her big eyes ,looking happy ,a little smile on her lips ,she seemed to be holding something in her other hand ,she opened it slowly and a little butterfly seemed to come out ,lingering around her hand ,which seemed to brighten her mood up.   
  
''it's pretty just like you.,,I said and she seemed to turn a little red ,which made a smile come to my lips. Nodding to me ,she put the butterfly in her hair ,taking a chest with medicine and waving to us ,before leaving for the infirmary ,probably. Little did I know ,she left for home right after that with Lily.   
  
Along with my chance to ask her to the ball.


	8. 6th Year

Home. A place where you feel safe and where your family is ,where you grew up ,where you feel for the first time ,where your first steps were. Home.  
  
It's a safe heaven from the outside world ,where you could just hide under your blankets ,or cuddle with your toys in front of the fire place. Home. Somewhere where you should feel happy and loved. I don't seem to have this ''home''. 

The home I just came back to ,doesn't feel safe, it doesn't have those memories ,those happy ones ,there is no fire burning for me in the fire place anymore. It seemed a little empty and cold in here as well. 

It seemed Petunia and my parents were gone ,nice welcome ,after they went all hurry home. 

Lily seemed to be leaving for the kitchen ,which gave me the chance to go to my room without her bothering me. She seemed to have found a note on the kitchen counter ,along with lunch.But I will pass on that ,and I can make my own food if i want to ,I'm old enough to do pretty much anything. 

I opened my mahogany door and found my room in tact ,just like I left it ,3 walls were totally covered in my books ,along with one filled with pictures of me from my birth to this year ,and it will even get a few new ones now that I am back. My bed seemed to be made perfectly ,like I left it ,and my desk seemed to be clean and neat. 

I need my room to be in order ,like my books are ,and believe me when I say ,I get really mad when something isn't in it's place. 

Unpacking my things ,I was left to myself to read a little ,before Mom entered my room ,she seemed to be in a good mood today, it was around her favourite Holiday after all. Mom loves Christmas the most out of everything else and this time around ,it seemed like she was the happiest. 

After a tight hug ,she shooed me downstairs for dinner ,it seemed like they were waiting just for me ,which happened a little too often. 

Father was at the end of the table ,me and Lily were next to each other ,Petunia was across us and Mom was at the other end of the table ,which was overflowing with food ,a welcome home dinner if you can call it. Which means they will want something from me. Which made my blood boil but I kept my face in a line. 

''So ,how is school going?,,Dad asked ,breaking the akward silence ,which gave Lily enough courage to brag and talk about her grades and everything else she was good in , it didn't bother me since I didn't read her lips ,I could care less about her and her grades ,mine her all E's so she couldn't top me ,she had a lot of flaws and Flying ,Runes and Aritmancy are just a few of them. But I wasn't going to say anything ,thought something else caught my attention. 

''Your dress is so wonderful!''Mom seemed to gush over some dress, Lily's dress for the Christmas ball? She seemed to be going with Diggory ,and Mom got her a dress to match his house colours. What did she even have time to do that? 

''Too bad you aren't going Eleanor.''Mom said and I could tell she seemed a little disappointed. But what does she mean I'm not going?

''No one asked you right?,,Lily signed and I raced an eye brow ,tilting my head to the side.

''I am going.''I signed and my mom seemed startled for a second ,which made me a little angry. I feel like some freak when I come back home. 

''But I thought.,,Lily said and what mom said drew the last straw. 

''We spent all the money on Lily's dress ,what are we going to do now?,,She didn't seem that bothered about it thought. 

Banging my hand on the table ,I got up ,I lost my appetite. And my want to come home for the Holiday's too. Why did I even bother coming back? 

I slipped inside my room and locked the door ,I don't want to see anyone right now. I couldn't help but feel myself crying on my bed ,I whipped tears away but they didn't seem to have an end ,with my hands shaking I couldn't even do anything but sit here and cry. Why should I always be second best to her? Why is she better? 

Now ,I can't even go to the ball ,I was hoping James would ask but he never did ,no one did ,but I had hope ,I was going to wait till the last moment to go back home ,hoping he would ask me ,but he didn't ,he didn't even mention it ,nor did any of the boys. But I hoped , I still do but even if he asked now ,I can't go ,I don't have a dress or shoes ,or anything for that matter. 

What should I do? OK ,think ,you are smart and skilled handed ,I can make my own dress right? I'll get some materials and do it myself ,I have some money saved at least for that. Get a hold of yourself Eli! You are strong and independent ,you can get yourself out of this mess. 

First day ,Christmas Eve.

This is a very nice day. It seemed a little cold outside right now ,but I love it. Little snow is falling on me and I couldn't help but enjoy myself as I walked back home ,a big bag with materials for my dress in one hand and my other holding a pair of shoes to match ,thank god for thrift shops ,I found everything I need for my dress and shoes for less than 20 dollar's! I feel proud of myself ! 

Now ,time to get started on this ,I have two days before the balls and I hope grandma's sewing machine is still in the attic! I really am thank full now that she spend time teaching me how to sew a little ,everything else I read in the library so I should be OK! 

''Where have you been?''Lily asked once I opened the front door but I walked past her ,why should I care about what you are talking about? Giving her the cold shoulder I made my way up to my room and spread out the materials out ,going to the attic. 

It seemed the cold air managed to come inside here ,along with dust and spider webs but I didn't mind that ,I was more focused on finding the sewing machine ,which was at the very back ,yet still in tact! OK Eli ,time to get serious! 

Moving it down to my room ,which was not easy I tell you ,but I managed!Placing it down and cleaning it up I started looking for my dress model ,which I drew roughly last night ,it was a dream dress! Now the hard part. 

After I made the pieces ,I started stitching it together roughly to see if it fits ,I need to adjust the waist and shorten it out a little but everything else seemed perfect. Hanging it up I started sewing it together piece by piece carefully ,but that didn't mean I didn't screw up a few times ,yet I had a good pace going on for me.

  
 **Day of the Christmas ball ,the 29 of December**

I watched as couples came down the stairs one by one ,Sirius and Remus on each of my sides ,we were dressed in tuxes ,something I found myself looking dashing in for a while now. But there was one thing missing. My princess. Eleanor Evans. Lily was here ,she just came down with Diggory ,but she didn't know where Eleanor was ,which was starting to worry me a little, Remus did mention she might not be coming. And I never asked her to as well. I couldn't go over to the Evan's family and personally ask and my mother said it would be rude to just ask her in a letter. But now I regret listening to her. 

''I think I will go see where Eli is.''I said to Sirius ,but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to me as he talked with some Ravenclaw girl ,and Remus was too busy looking at the chocolate fountain to pay any attention to me. 

''Just go already!''I said to him and before I know it ,he was gone ,bastard. 

''Hey Lily ,is Eli in her room?''I asked ,once I managed to get to her ,people were already dancing away in the middle of the dance floor ,the ball had started an hour ago and there was no sign of my princess. So I turned to her sister ,she should know where she is right?

''She doesn't have a dress so she said she would stay in her room tonight.,,The older Evans said and I found myself feeling disappointed and angry ,if it so bad if she doesn't have a dress, anything without pants will do, even a simple summer dress.   
Yet ,she is probably in her room ,all alone and reading maybe?

But I could tell something was going on when everyone seemed to freeze in place and look to where the stairs were ,my first thought was Sirius ,but he seemed frozen in place as well ,ignoring his date ,same with Remus ,who was almost frozen like with a chocolate chill in the air. Lily seemed jaw dropped and a little angry as well. So I finally turned around to look at what was causing all this commotion. 

And I found myself frozen in place ,my eyes turning wide as plates. 

There ,on top of the stairs ,stood the most beautiful girl in the world ,in a stunning red dress ,but I was more focused on her sparkling eyes ,which seemed to be popping out behind the black make up. She was holding on to the railing of the stairs and shyly looking around ,at everyone looking at her. 

And then I found myself walking over ,I wasn't even thinking about the people I bumped in ,I had to help her down. 

Eleanor Evans was here and she was the most beautiful creature in the entire universe.


	9. Chapter 9~Year 6

It was like everyone had their eyes on the girl, the music was dim in the background and the lights were dimmed down for effects. It was like everything was in slow motion. The way she picked the bottom of her dress at the side so she wouldn't trip and make a fool of herself and with the other, she took James's outstretched hand.

Their eyes locked and the two shared a smile, as he leads her down the stairs and to where Sirius and Remus were. She waved her hand softly, the pen and paper gone for the night, but that didn't make her unhappy, she wanted to live in the moment tonight and whatever happened, happened for a reason. 

She missed what Remus told James, but she shared a look with Sirius, who rolled his eyes and took her hand, dragging her away to the dance floor, wrapping an arm around her waist and moving her side to side in a slow dance, while she giggled silently at the faces he made at James and Remus as they protested.

''You should go to the lake tonight. I'll tell you when to leave.''Sirius lipped to her and she blinked slowly, tilting her head to the side in a curious manner, but he didn't say anything, just nod his head in the direction of James. She got the point he might he wanting to meet her there so she nodded her head and smiled.Maybe it would be something good for both of them. But that thought, only made her feel nervous. 

She glanced to the side, seeing her sister looking at her with hatred in her eyes as she barely danced away with the Diggory boy. The sisters shared a look and Eli narrowed her eyes, Lily was not going to ruin tonight for her, it was not fair that she had to feel like Cinderella for the night as it was and that being all Lily and her mother's fault, she stuck her nose up and danced with Sirius to all of her hearth's content. 

''Go.''Sirius said and let her go after a few songs were finished and she nodded, her head turning to look at James and Remus ,now talking with Peter and Lily, but she brushed it off as Sirius joined the group and Lily left it. 

Making her way outside slowly, she summoned her cloak and left for the lake, picking her dress up not to trip. 

Everything seemed to be frozen in time as she walked down on the sand with bare feet, her eyes were focused around her and she felt herself smiling softly, thinking that James would be coming any moment now, or so she hoped, why would Sirius make her come here if he was the one that needed her? It had to be James. 

She stopped and looked back, staying in place for a while before she saw someone making their way to her, slowly turning in to the image of James Potter, still wearing his tux, making his way to her hastily, he seemed to be smiling wildly as he came closed and closer, a bounce to his steps. 

Her lips stretched in a wide grin as she walked the rest of the way to him. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up, spinning her around as she giggled away, her hands going on his shoulders, to keep balance. Their eyes locked and she felt her stomach turning as he looked at her with a wide smile on his face. 

''Lily and I are together Eli! She said you talked with her about it and she changed her mind! Thank you!''She almost didn't catch that but she did, making the smile come off her lips as she sneered at him, her heart cracking like a broken mirror, she felt the ground under her shift and she was placed down .her eyes watching his lips as he talked something she didn't understand. 

She felt the way his grip on her waist burn her skin like fire and she pushed him away, her eyes blinking at the speed of sound, keeping her tears in as she looked down at the ground, thinking of running for her life, but she stayed rotten where she was, feeling like she was as small as a worm. 

''Eli?'' James asked, lifting her face up, seeing the tears swimming in her eyes as she smiled a broken smile, placing a soft hand on his cheek, nodding her head. She touched his heart softly and patted it ,before pulling away and leaving in a fast pace ,her feet stepping on her dress ,making her curse in her mind ,as she started going faster and faster ,she was not safe here ,she wanted solitude. 

James watched her walk away, slowly at first then fast ,he wondered what that was about but didn't mind it as he made his way back inside ,his eyes focusing on the people around him ,searching for Lily, finally finding her at the drinks table, chatting away with one of her girlfriends as she turned to him and smiled sickly sweet. 

He saw Sirius and Remus walking his way and he grinned, taking a sip from his new drink as he watched his best friends look at him with a curious expression. 

''Where is Eli?''Remus asked and James tilted his head to the side.

''I have no idea, I was in a hurry to come here to Lily did you need her for something?''James asked casually making Sirius knock his fist in the back of his head ,while Remus took off somewhere ,probably to find Eli or something. 

''What do you mean you were in a hurry to come see Lily, what happened with Eli?''Sirius asked, knowing that James was the one that asked Sirius to tell her to meet him at the lake tonight.What was he missing?

''Well me and Lily talked ,she said Eli convinced her to give me a chance and we are together now ,I thanked her and she left ,what more would you like me to tell you Sirius?''James said and Sirius shook his head, thinking James was going mental, before leaving for the lake himself, even though he didn't want to leave James just yet, something felt out of place but for now, he needed to find his soul sister before confronting everyone about the strange situation.

ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ ஜ

Eleanor moved back behind a tree as she watched Remus walking her way, she had hidden well in the darkness , eyes watching the boy walking around ,looking for her. But she wasn't ready to come out just yet, she wanted to be alone and mop and sob and just let everything out in piece. 

She soon saw Sirius joining Remus but the two didn't manage to see her. Which she was thankful for. 

Eli watched them leave to the left so she took the right and ran in the direction of the castle grounds, till she saw James coming at the gates, looking around for someone or something, which only made her back up and hit someone's hard chest. Turning around she locked eyes with Snape. 

He looked down at her and didn't say anything,but took her hand softly and tugged her in the direction of the castle, walking around James ,who was holding his head and still looking around.

The two made their way to the top of the castle, Snape gently pushing the dark wooden door, leading to the roof ,he held the door for her ,as she passed him silently ,hands holding her body like she was falling apart as she took her small steps. 

''What happened?''He asked as their eyes locked and she couldn't help but fall apart in front of him. 

Summoning her pen and paper, she told him the events that passed, watching him read and make a face before she was pulled in to a tight hug , she never thought she would find herself in this mess.


	10. Chapter 10~Year 6

It seemed that Ellie was avoiding the group of four for the last two weeks, especially James and Remus. It seemed strange that Sirius managed to hold a little conversation with her in their shared Charms class, but aside from that, no one could find the girl out of her classes. 

She had been spending some time with Severus and he had enjoyed his time with his childhood friend, while they sulked about the fact that James and Lily were now a thing.

On the other hand, Ellie felt alone again, just like she did before, even with the company of Severus, she wanted her old habits back, Sirius would make her laugh and Remus was her best friend, but with James and Lily always being around them, she couldn't stand to be there with them. 

So now she was in the forest, in her animagus form, running around, just wasting her time and hiding away. But as she slowed down to a walk, she was tackled down by a big black dog, which barked at her with anger present. 

Changing back, she looked down at the dog, who appeared to change back into Sirius, who was not so happy to see her, which only made her take a step back. 

''Why are you hiding from us?''Sirius asked and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at Ellie, whose eyes narrowed and she would have said something snappy but alas she couldn't.

''Do you know how worried we are about you?''Sirius asked and honestly didn't want an answer, he was just angry, his worry washed away and he felt like he was abandoned again, he got used to having Ellie around. He was hurt.

''Is it James?''He asked and saw her eyes avoid him by looking down at her shoes, so that was it. 

''I'm sorry he is with Lily but that doesn't mean you can just leave me and Remus like that,'' Sirius said and she sighed, looking up at him, placing a hand on her chest where her heart is. 

''Yeah, well I got hurt too you know.''He said and saw her bottom lip trembling as she held back tears. 

''Look what you did!''Remus said and she felt his hands wrapping around her as she felt her tears falling down her cheeks on to his shirt before his hand made his way on top of her head.''We are just worried, you can't just start avoiding us like this!''Remus said and felt her head nod and hands wrap around him.

It was the next morning that Sirius and Ellie were nursing a hangover with a solid cup of steaming coffee, that James and Lily joined them, but something seemed off. The usual spark in James's eyes seemed to be gone and Ellie couldn't help but note, but dare she ask him about it? 

She glanced at Sirius and he seemed to be noted on it too, with the weird look he seemed to be now sharing with James. Ellie kept her focus on the coffee, the aroma was very nice and she enjoyed it remedy a lot after her rough night. She was never a drinker, but she barely let the bottle go last night. 

''Hey, where were you guys last night?''James asked and Sirius and Ellie shared a knowing smile, which seemed to lighten James's awful mood more than he would like to admit. He did miss the small Evan's just as much as the others, but somehow, the others seemed to have the issue resolved now, unlike him. 

''We got some fire-whiskey and we got drunk on the roof, basically,'' Sirius said and Ellie smiled, taking a sip from her hot coffee, she had to admit, her sour heart was patched up nicely by the loud singing duo last night, she couldn't remember a time when she had had so much fun with people.

''Well I feel appreciated,'' James said and you could tell the invite he did not receive got to his ego and pride, he never remembered a time where Sirius and or Remus didn't invite him anywhere, they were always together, he couldn't help but get mad. 

''You were with Lilly so we were with Ellie.''Sirius said and shot his best friend a look that said' will talk about this later'.'' You were not anywhere to be found, mate.''Sirius did have a point and Remus could have backed him up, James was nowhere to be found before the duo went chasing Ellie down in the Forbidden forest earlier that night. They had wanted to get James to talk with her about their feeling. It was a little strange how just as James was about to confess his newfound feeling for Ellie, Lilly came into the picture again. Both of the boys found it odd, to say the least.

But Ellie had already set all her found feeling for James at the back of her head, she was too hurt to deal with it. Regardless, her eyes were following the movements of his hands as he animatedly talked with the boys. She had no idea what was said between them, but she didn't care enough to ask. 

The group left for a class a few minutes later, some giddier, some not. Ellie made her way down to potions class with Remus as Sirius and James stayed back and talked about something, which by the mad look James was expressing, Ellie assumed it was not a good subject. 

It was a few hours later that Ellie joined Remus on the pitch stands and smiled. Sirius had invited her to watch their team practice, which she gladly agreed to do. She pulled up next to Remus and took out her potions homework, deciding she would work on that, while waiting for the boys to get out from the locker room and start the practice.

''James said to tell you he wants to talk with you.''Remus finally said and saw her tense up, as she turned to look at him with a sad and curious look. 

''He didn't say what about,'' Remus said and she nodded before she heard the booming voice of Sirius.

''Ellie!'' He said excitedly and jogged over, ruffling her hair as he made his way up the little steps.''You know, I want to go running with you tonight, so meet me at the entrance at midnight?''He asked, low enough so nobody else would hear them, and smiled at her with that smile that made every girl in Hogwarts melt in her shoes. Ellie melted too, but the sound of James calling Sirius over, made her snap out of it.

''Come on Sirius!''James called and everyone looked over to James, no one had even heard James call Sirius, Sirius since the nickname Padfoot came into the picture almost 2 years ago. 

''Yeah yeah,'' Sirius called back and ruffled Ellie's hair, before getting on his broom and flying over to where James and the rest of the team were. 

''Can I look per your potions homework?''Remus asked and pursed his lips as he tried to do his work, making her giggle, as she handed over the parchment. She never understood how Remus was so good in every subject they had aside from Potions. She was glad she was so good and was able to help her best friend out. 

''Just let it go!''Sirius shouted, startling mostly everyone around him, his voice boomed in the air and a dreadful feeling lingered in Ellie when she saw that that malice was aimed at James, who seemed just as pissed as Sirius was. 

'What's going on between those two?' Ellie asked, writing on her floating piece of parchment, before turning to Remus, who was looking between the two black haired boys with narrowed eyes.

''I have an idea, but don't say anything ok? I want to make sure I'm right.''He said lowly and Ellie nodded, zipping her lips with her fingers.

'Ok, I don't want to get between them.' Ellie said and gathered her things, seeing as little raindrops fell on her nose and her papers, not wanting to get anything wet. She would hate to have her papers rewritten and her books all damaged from the rain.

''Ellie, come with me?''Sirius asked, flowing on his broom adobe her, extending a handout, asking her to go on a joy ride with the broom and him. She was about to decline, seeing as Remus was giving Sirius a warning look. But she took the hand, allowing him to pull her up on to the front of the broom, her bag swing at her front as she stood sideways on the broom. 

Sirius seemed to fly slowly around the castle itself, giving Ellie a few heart attacks when he dropped low and came back up again. She seemed to enjoy herself as she gripped his arm and grinned. She had to admit it was terrifying to be up there and barely have any security, but she knew Sirius would never let anything happen to her. She only wished for him to be James but she quickly shook that thought away. James was with Lily and for now, that was what it was going to be. She could only wish them happiness. 

''We should head back,'' Sirius said and Ellie nodded her hair, letting her grip on him tighten as he dove down and soon landed between the Black lake and the Forbidden forest. 

''Would you like some fine dining tonight m' lady?''Sirius asked and picked up some red berries from a little bush growing on the outskirts of the Forrest, which Ellie giggled internally. 

'Those are poisons, but good for potions.' Her little frying note wrote and his face palled as she pulled a little bag out her pocket and he rushed to slip all of them inside.' These will be useful, thank you, Sirius.' She wrote and pat his shoulder, a thing the two shared as a thank you between themselves. Like the pat on her chest meant she felt hurt, or the time she showed her love by blowing air kisses. But this was something the two walking teens shares just between themselves. Not with James, not with Remus. 

'I talked with James the other day.''Sirius started, making her look up at him with wonder, he talked with James every day, why was this special enough to mention. 

''I think you should move on from him, based on what he told me,'' Sirius said and he swore he saw her heart crack up in her teary eyes, but she didn't show anything more than that.

'It's ok, I'll be ok, he should be happy, even if that is not with me.' The paper wrote and Sirius felt his heart crush a little.

''You should be with someone that knows and sees how special you are Ellie.Some prince charming that with shower you with love and affection for the rest of your life.''He said and she swore his eyes gleamed under the dim light. 

It was silent between them after that, Sirius and Ellie made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down, keeping themselves close by the touch of a shoulder. Remus didn't seem as peaceful as they were. He looked furious but didn't say anything like the small group of Lily, James and friends joined them. 

''Hogsmeade is this weekend, you all going?''Lily asked and everyone seemed to get excited and a loud chatter began as Lily wanted to go shopping for books, which made Remus pipe up, asking to go with her. Sirius flirted with Lily's roommate, whose name Ellie couldn't recall and silence fell between her and James as their eyes locked. 

'Why are you looking at me like that?'Ellie wrote on her piece of paper and slide it over to him, which he took and sighted.

'I need to talk with you.' he wrote back and glanced over at Lily before sliding the paper back over to Ellie, who's eyes narrowed and she almost threw the paper away, but read and replied, after slowly finishing her piece of toast, her appetite was gone now and she waited for James to reply to her paper. 

'Meet me at the astronomy tower at midnight.' James wrote back and she lights the paper of fire after reading it. 

Going back to her dorm, Ellie managed to trip once, she was in such a daze, she couldn't register the person walking in her direction. 

''Watch it!''He snapped at her as she tumbled down, him, going down with her, trying to keep them both up as she collided with his chest. 

'I'm sorry.' The paper floated in front of his eyes and he scoffed, the tall Ravenclaw got up and towered over her as she looked like she didn't know what to do on that floor.

''Liam Greyhound.''He said, extending a hand out to her, helping her up. 

'Ellie Evans.' The paper wrote and she shook his hand, before smiling a little at him, holding on to her elbow, which seemed to be scratched and bleeding out now that he took a note of it. 

''Come on, I'll walk you to the Infirmary.''He said and Ellie debated if she should follow but she decided she will and tailed back after him.

''You should watch where you are going next time, you are so little someone will trample over you.''He said and she smiled, nodding her head.

''Sorry for making you go out of your way.''She said and he cracked a charming but barely visible smile, opening the double doors for her and walking inside first, going to find Madam Poppy and get her elbow fixed, he felt partially responsible for her injury. 

''Yes, I'll take care of her dear, you can leave if you want.''Madam Poppy said and Liam shook his head.

''I have to make sure she is ok, it's my duty as perfect.''He said and showed off his tiny but flashy badge, making both girls giggle at him with glee. Ellie enjoyed the little conversation she had with the prefect boy as she silently whined over the stinging feeling of Poppy cleaning her wound, which turned out to be little. But it was still bleeding as it hit a tender spot on her arm. 

''I would love to introduce you to my girlfriends Juliet, I believe she would like you.''He admitted as he walked her down the hallway.''She is a perfect Potions maker: she will be a healer one day.''He admitted, Ellie liked the way he talked about his girlfriend Juliet Gaunt. The girl sounded very likable and Ellie wrote him how much she would enjoy spending some time with them both in the future. 

She felt ready to make some new friends, staying with only Remus for the many years she attended the school made her realize she actually would enjoy some other people, maybe a girl like Juliet to share girly thoughts with. She couldn't make out Remus for a girlfriend, she didn't want to think about talking with Remus about boys on the deep girly level she wanted to. 

She just hoped Juliet wouldn't mind being her first actual girlfriend in her short life. But now the time seemed to rush and Ellie was in front of the entrance of her house. 

'Thank you for walking to me, I'll see you around.' She wrote and smiled at him as he waved her off, before disappearing down the dark looming hallway. She never really felt that dreaded feeling until he was gone down that hallway. She was going to meet James alone tonight, to talk about who knows what and she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Should she ditch him? Should she go and talk or?

It seemed like time had stopped when Ellie walked down the dark hallway, her eyes seemed to adjust quickly to the bare minumum of light. She made fast steps and shivered under the black cloak she wore, she didn't think it would be so cold out. Pushing the fabric closer to her chest, she walked down the many steps before making her way over to James. He stood by the door of the astronomy tower, leaned on the wall, half of his body hidden away by his invisibility cloak, making his head and shoulders visible out in the open.

''Ellie.'' He said excitedly to see her, she made her way over and smiled at him slightly, expecting him to say something, but he just looked down at her.

'What do you want to talk about?' She wrote on her paper and flinched when he moved some fallen locks of hair out of her face.

''I just don't know what to do now. I thought I loved Lily, I was after her for several years and now that I am with her, I'm not happy. I can't explain it, I think she might be under a love potion.''

Her eyes widened as he took a tight hold of her hand.''I don't know what to do.''' He said and she looked around, pushing open the doors leading up to the tower, before pushing him inside and taking a hard look around, making sure no one was out there patrolling the grounds. 

The last thing she wanted to be was for the whole school to find out she was sneaking around in the middle of the night with James Potter, doing god knows what, while he was dating her sister. And everyone knew that.

'Have you gone insane?'Ellie asked him and felt the furry building up inside her, if he was so over Lily now, why was he still with her?. She might like James a lot but she swore she would never hurt Lily like this. They might not get along, but they were still sisters and sisters didn't do things like this with each other. Or at least Ellie refuses to, they might steal clothes or makeup or shoes, but never boyfriends or loved ones. That would be just cruel. 

''I have! Ok! I have gone mental, she is not what I wanted, you made me feel so much better! I can't be with her when she might be under a love potion, that's not ok, she developed feeling overnight? Who are you kidding.''His fury showed and Ellie felt tears pricking in the corner of her eyes and she looked down, she wasn't going to show him she was about to cry, she had some pride of her own. 

'And what now? Who even would slip her a love potion?' She asked him honestly and looked away.' Just keep an eye on her, next week Slughorn said we are doing a love potion, if she smells anything else not like you on it, she is under it.''

She wrote, their eyes finally locked together, his eyes were wide and he reached out, whipping the teams away, giving her spine a tingle of an amazing sensation. This seemed just right, being here with him, yelling out buried feelings and shedding soft tears of worry and hurt. She was starting to think she was a masochist for James Potter. 

''Yes, I will break up with Lily if that is the case.''He said and wiped her tears away, before pulling her in his arms, holding her tightly, his chin resting on top of her head.'' I'm not going to disappoint you again, I swear.''He whispered and Ellie felt him kiss the top of her head, before wrapping the invisibility cloak around them, walking her back to the dorms. 

''Good morning Ellie,'' Remus said and sat by her on the half-empty breakfast table, the Great hall seemed so deserted and that was because it was so early in the morning. The clock had hit six-thirty when Ellie walked down to grab some coffee, now the clock showed ten to seven, and that was when Remus joined her.

''I have your Potions homework with me, you forgot to take it when Sirius kidnapped you yesterday.''Remus said and handed the rolled-up parchment over before reaching out to take some toast.''Çan you sit by me today in Potions?''He asked and Ellie nodded her head, before silently drinking her coffee. She didn't say much as she heard people talking around her, Sirius was loudly talking about going to the Potters for spring break and Remus chimed in asking if he was also invited this year as well. 

''Of course, you are Moony, Ellie is too, my mother insists she meets her,'' James said and waited for a reaction, but none was given, he watched her focus on her mud more than she should. Now all of the boys were focused on her and she was focused on the mug with cold coffee. 

''You ok?''Sirius asked and put a hand on her shoulder, which startled her and she jumped in her seat, turning to look up at him. 

'Yeah yeah, I'm fine, see you all later.' Her father wrote and she took her things before exiting the Great hall. 

She leads the way down to the dungeons and to her Potions class, where she saw Professor Slughorn moving about. She took her seat and he seemed to notes her there, before approaching her himself. 

'Miss Evans. I was wondering if I can ask you a favor. It seems mister Black is falling behind on his work and pairing him up with mister Lupin doesn't seem to help either of them at all. So I was wondering if you would be willing to help them study as you are my top student? It would mean a lot.''

'I don't mind at all professor.' She wrote and smiled kindly as he clapped happily she agreed, she would be the 6 people to turn him down if she hadn't agreed. It seemed that the others, who were also members of the Slug club all refused to work with the two boys, seeing as Sirius was never serious with his studies and managed to get the girls in bed instead, while Remus almost every time was sick due to his furry little problem and just refused to go study with any of them. 

'I'll sit Sirius with you today and you can switch between them as the week goes on, oh and miss Evans, your invitation to my weekend ball should arrive at you any day now.''He seemed relieved and happy now that Ellie took notes and she couldn't help but smile with happiness too, it seemed contagious. 

''Oh mister Black, young miss Evans here has agreed to tutor you in Potions. I believe you will do right by her and exceed moving forward.''Slughorn said and Sirius grinned down at her, before taking a seat by her side, turning his body to look at her.

''Hi-top Potions student.''He said loudly, which she noticed and looked at him curiously .before pulling all of her notes and books for the class.

'Why are you being so loud?' She asked, turning to face him too, the two locking eyes together as he leaned forward. 

''A little birdie told me you snuck out last night to meet someone at the Astronomy tower, is that why you ditched me for that midnight run you promised to come with me on?'''

'I'm so sorry Sirius, I forgot!' She wrote and he saw her panic as she waved her hands around like an Italian, making him chuckle.' Who told you I was at the tower?' She wrote in panic, someone saw her out there and they probably saw she was with James too. What if Lily found out? She and James were technically still a couple, Ellie felt like crying now. 

''Hey hey, calm down!''Sirius said and took her hands in his, making her settle down a little and look at him in the eyes.''James told me, don't worry!''He admitted and that seemed to settle her down a little, she felt her heart was stuck in her neck from the mini heart attack she had. 

'You can't tell anyone else, Sirius, I don't want anyone else to know.' She wrote and glanced over to James, who was sitting by Remus today instead, he saw her looking and winked, making her heart flutter. She was falling into her old habits again.

''I'm not going to, I don't want to get you in trouble.''He said and she turned to look at him.

''Hi Ellie.''' She turned and saw Liam aproach her, he smiled slightly and Ellie smiled back.

'Hi, Liam.Good to see you!'How are you?'

''I'm good, is the elbow ok?''He asked and she nodded, showing him the healing red scratched part of her elbow.

'It's healing, nothing serious.' She grinned and he nodded, before smiling and waving her off, as he made his way over to his seat. 

''Who was that?''Sirius asked and eyed the guy, before turning to look at her.

'Liam Greyhound, he is a fried from Ravenclaw.' We met the other night.' She answered and turned, setting her attention on the professor, giving Sirius a look to join her as well.

''I don't trust that guy.''He mumbled and she hit his leg, pointing to the cauldron. 

It was later that night that Ellie, Remus, and Sirius were in the Griffindor common room. She had pulled every Potions book she could find, all past homework papers, and everything possible to help the two boys get their grade from troll to at least a passing one. 

'Guys come on! Focus here!'Ellie said as she pushed Sirius and Remus apart, sitting between them to stop them from pushing each other more. They decided to do everything possible not to listen to her explain the Potions homework, which she promised to tutor them on today. She was tempted to stop tutoring and just let them not pass the class.

'I will not tutor you if you continue doing this!' She said and pointed a threatening finger at them, which seemed to settle them down a bit. 

"I don't like it when you are being a tutor Ellie!''Sirius whined and dropped his head on her shoulder, lips pursed as she turned to glance at him. 

'And I could be sleeping right now, but I agreed to tutor the two of you and I have to do it.' She admitted and heard the common room door open, heavy stomping footsteps were heard and the two boys and one girl turned to look. 

''I hope you are happy!''Lily yelled at Ellie and Ellie blinked her eyes slowly, looking at her sister puzzled, she knew deep in her heart what this was about but she wanted to hear it from her sister's mouth.''He is all yours!''Lily yelled with fury in her eyes and Ellie was only able to look after her as the sister ran up into the Griffindor dorms. 

''I suppose James broke up with her finally!''' Sirius said and high fived Remus, who had a bewildered look on his face, matching that of Ellie's stunned one. 

''He said he would but I didn't think he would do it,'' Remus admitted and Ellie got up, feeling herself wanting to jump in joy and at the same time feeling her stomach twist in pity for her sister. Sure she wanted to be with James and that meant he would break up with Lily, but she didn't think what that meant for her sister. 

''Ellie!'' James called and she turned to look at him, he was bent over, hands on his knees and breathing heavily as if he ran here, which he did.

She nodded her head and walked over, standing in front of him, waiting.

''Wake up!''He said and she blinked at him, tilting her head to the aside.''Wake up!''He said again and her eyes snapped open. 

She found herself asleep on the sofa in the common room of the Griffindor tower, James looming over her with Sirius.

''You fell asleep love. Let's get you to bed.''Sirius said and she nodded, ignoring James's look before she picked her things up and headed off to bed. She couldn't shake that dreadful feeling of waking up from that nice, nice dream. But that was it, she was dreaming, he didn't break up with Lily, nor confess feeling for her in real-time. She was wishful thinking this, dreaming of what-ifs and wants and she wasn't really in the mood for anything else.


	11. Chapter 11~Year 6

Hi guys! Long time no author note. I for some reason, I started to ship Sirius and Ellie more, than James and Ellie and I feel like I rushed this story too much, so I might be rewriting it, so I'm confused with myself. I actually want to start focusing more on Ellie and her self and relationships with people, aside from James, so I want to build on that but make Ellie and James moments extra special.

I also introduced Liam and Juliet, who are actually the parents of my new OC for my HP various x OC, which is actually a follow up to this story, which I will publish soonish and I have a Sirius x OC story, which is new and published so there is that. I hope you are all doing well and staying safe. I would really like some comments about the story, get my muse going again so updates can be at least once a week, and yeah, love you all!

It seemed more difficult for James and Ellie to prove that Lily was under the spell of a love potion. Nothing they knew worked and James was at his whits end with insanity. He was so convinced that the older Evans was under a potion, he almost blew his cover one day in the Great hall. Slughorn had made them smell the love potion and Lily nailed James's smell to the letter. Quidditch pitch, broom cleaning supplies, and fresh grass. James on the other hand, smelled books, he felt like he was in the library for a second, he smelled a bit of blueberry and the Forrest. He wasn't so sure about the smell, it kind of matched Lily but when he voiced it out to Sirius and Remus, they actually made fun of him for being so dense. 

'You need to calm down James. Just consider she actually fancies you and move on!'Ellie wrote to him and by now she already was over this whole mess. She was sure that James was just being paranoid and Lily actually changed her mind about him being a toe rag. Ellie was actually starting to not want James little by little every day, she wanted to make sure there was not a love potion involved and if so, she wanted to be prepared to deal with her rejected feelings in the future. She wanted to move on and not pine over James, maybe start liking someone else, because if she was correct and Lily was in fact in love with him, that would mean James will love her even more and actually never spare Ellie any feelings. Aside from friendship of course. But she didn't want that, she wanted so much more.

She finally got to meet Juliet Gaunt, Liam's wonderful girlfriend. The girl was very nice but a little cold, she shared a major love for Potions and wanted to be a Potions master in the future, something that Ellie actually bonded with her over. She was thinking about following the same path as she was an O average student in Potions and very good at making her own potions. She wanted to work on that now that she had a goal set for herself. 

''Ellie, come on, you know I'm right!''James said and the tension seemed to rise between them. She didn't want to fight with him anymore and she didn't want to feed his addiction. But deep down, very deep down she felt happy that it actually might turn out that it was, in fact, a love potion, even if that sounded cruel to her said out loud. She just wanted him happy and the truth might crush his soul. She never wanted that to happen, ever.

'Let it go! Just go with it, for now, entertain the paranoia monster you have for a few more hours!'Ellie wrote and James pursed his lips as he sat down and drank his coffee, looking at her with those big round eyes and pursed lips. 

''You are being very mean Ellie,'' James said and turned his back to her, his eyes falling down at his hands, he wasn't so sure where he stood, because his feelings got mixed up. He was ecstatic when Lily approached him about going out. He told Ellie first, before anyone else, and just saw the light leave her eyes as she tried to smile. He had droughts every day if this was the right choice if he didn't choose the right Evans to be with. Sirius and he got into a few fights over this and James, now aware that Lily might actually be under a love potion, started to rethink everything. Especially now that James knew Ellie actually had a feeling for him, after talking with Severus. 

But he was not going to say anything right now, he had to sort his feeling out with Lily and see what he was going to do if she was not under a love potion as well, it was still not confirmed. 

Sirius and Remus glanced between the two, as James talked and Ellie wrote, having a heated conversation about how James took all the good toast before Ellie could. Tension rose in the air between the group and Ellie decided to gather her things and leave, before her fight with James escalated further. She was not in the mood for that and better walk away now, than regret things in the future. 

It was a bit after that that the redhead was stopped suddenly by the black-haired Liam Greyhound. His shiny grey eyes sparkled as he looked down at her and she couldn't help but smile and share a side hug with him. She felt so much smaller next to the very tallboy. 

''Hey, sunshine!''Liam popped out and looked at her, with a wide grin on his face, before she shared the smile back. 

'Hi Liam, where is your better half?'Ellie wrote, asking about Juliet and teasing Liam. The blonde girl was nowhere to be seen like she usually was when Liam had free time, sometimes Ellie had to wonder if they ever split up when not sleeping and classes, so it was odd just not seeing the blonde around. 

''Better half? I'm offended! Shame on you!''He said and she grinned before he ruffled her hair and walked with her outside, enjoying the free time. ''She has Charms right now.''He said with a pout and Ellie couldn't help but giggle internally. 

'Liam? How did you know that Juliet was the right girl for you?'Ellie asked and He seemed to think about it for a minute as they made their way outside in the direction of the Black lake.

''I woke up one morning, walked outside, looked at her reading under the big willow tree and I just knew she was the one I can not live without, she has to be there for my day to be perfect and I could imagen us living together, a bunch of kids around us, you know.''He said with a dreamy look on his face and Ellie couldn't help but smile and get lost in her own thoughts. 

''Spring break is coming along the new week, I want to invite you over for that time if you want to that is, you can meet my brothers too,'' Liam said and Ellie felt excited, nodding her head and laying down on the glass, looking at the bright sky. 

'I'd love to join you if your family doesn't mind.' She wrote and Liam nodded. 

''I know they will love you, my mother really liked it when girls are over, because we are five brothers, no sisters or girl cousins, so she liked it when girls visit the house.''He said and Ellie nodded.''Gives it a fresh touch to the company or something like that.''Liam said and waved his arms around, making Ellie giggle internally. 

'I have two sisters so it would have been nice to have a brother around.' Ellie wrote and agreed to join Liam for spring break, even if James had already limited her to his house. She didn't feel like going knowing Lily would be there as well. It would only make things tense and she didn't want to miss out on bonding with Liam and Juliet. 

''You know, I think you should get over him, I actually might be able to match you up with my brother,'' Liam said after looking at Ellie starting at the marauders four groups and biting her lp. She needs to tell him about liking James, but Liam could tell she was head over heels for the boy with the messy black hair. 

'Thank you for the offer but he is my'Juliet'.'' She wrote and Liam sighed, patting her shoulder, before turning his head up to watch the sky cloud over, it was probably going to rain heavy tonight.

''Hi Greyhound, we borrow Ellie for a bit?''Sirius asked as he lifted her up.'' It's ok! We promise to not return her.''Sirius said and Ellie blinked at him their eyes locking.

'Sirius, what are you doing, put me down, I'm in a skirt!' he wrote and felt his deep rumble of a chuckle print off in waves as he vibrated against her.' Padfoot!'

''I'm just bringing you to Professor Dippet! He is very excited to tell you something.''Sirius said and Ellie wobbled to on her feet as he put her down on the top of the stair, leading to the headmaster's office.''Go on!''Sirius said and pushed her from the back, making her look at him puzzled and make her way into the office.

''Ah Miss Evans, I want you to meet someone. This Miss Evans is healer Kaya Blake, she would like to talk with you about her research, she has some interesting proposition for you.''Headmaster said and Ellie blinked at him, before turning to Miss Blake. The woman was fairly short with big round hazel eyes and a very bright smile on her face as she walked over to Ellie, pulling her into a tight hug.

''It's so nice to meet you, Eleanor, I really want to talk with you, so would you mind if we go for a walk?''The healer said slowly, making sure Ellie was able to understand her and the redhead nodded her head. 

It was a bit later that the two girls were walking down to the Black lake that they started talking.

''I'm not sure how this will actually go, but I think I have managed to find a cure for your voice problem.''The woman said and Ellie blinked her eyes slowly, overthinking this. 

'It might not work? Or it could get me my voice fixed and my hearing?'Ellie wrote and Miss Blake nodded, before grinning. 

''It's still experimental, we actually don't know what kind of side effect it does have, so it is risky.''She admitted and Ellie nodded.

'Let's do it.' Ellie said and the woman pulled her into a hug.

''I'll write to your parents to inform them and we leave for Saint Mundo's tomorrow, you have to stay a week there for observation. Headmaster said he doesn't mind as well, so it's all up to you.''Miss Blake said and the two girls left for the castle. 

''Is anyone going to tell me where Ellie is?''James asked after noticing the redhead had been missing for three days already, Lily actually didn't know anything about her missing sister. James had asked Sirius and Liam, but none knew, because Ellie only actually told Remus she would be in the hospital for a check-up. Ellie only told her parents what was actually going on, she didn't want to tell anyone else about this as this was still experimental and there was a very high chance it was going to fail. She wasn't actually sure if this was going to be any good for her at all. 

''She is away James, we will see her on Friday afternoon when she comes back,'' Remus told him calmly and James pursed his lips. 

Remus closed his book and prepared to flee the scene when Sirius joined James and the two looked at Remus expectantly. They knew he knew where she was and wanted the information and they were going to get it. 

''I am not going to tell you where she is, if she wanted you to know, she would have told you, now, if you excuse me, ''' Remus said and took two calm steps forward, before glancing at the two and bolting to the door. He was just glad the full moon was in two days and he wasn't feeling that sick today, or there was just no way he would run away from the two boys. Tomorrow would be another story. 

''Ah, Mister Lupin, would you mind coming in my office for a small chat.''Slughorn cornered the boy and he couldn't help but smile politely and go along with the professor. 

''What is this about, professor?''Remus asked and Slughorn smiled awkwardly, as he shifted between paper stacks on his desk.

''Your potions work is improving since Miss Evans started tutoring you, but it's still not what I would like it to be. I would like you to take all of this homework you did and go over it with Miss Evans once she gets back. And would you mind passing on the same to Mister Black as well?''

''Of course, professor,'' Remus said and left the cold dungeon, before making his way back to the common room, the two black haired marauders should be long gone, probably roaming the castle looking for him still, which they actually were. 

But Remus felt lucky today.

James, on the other hand, didn't feel so lucky or happy, or anything but miserable to be honest. He had talked with Lily earlier that morning and found out with the help of Lily's roommate's slip up that, Lily, in fact, was dating him because she lost a bet. 

He was devastated and the only person he wanted to talk with now was Ellie, and she was gone. he didn't know where she was and Remus refused to tell him, Sirius wasn't helping either. He actually considered telling Sirius and drinking himself off the rocker but he really wanted to see Ellie first. 

''Padfoot.'' James started and felt the limb in his neck, tong licking his dry and rough lips as he stood in one place, a faraway look on his face. he was debating if he should tell Sirius now or not, but decided to go ahead with it. Sirius was his best mate out of all of his friends and he should be the first to know of James' heartbreak.

''What is it Prongs?''Sirius asked and took a look around, before lighting one of his cigarettes, their eyes locking in a somber stare. 

''Lily lost a bet, that is why she was with me,'' James confessed, and hearing it out loud, made everything so real, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He felt Sirius wrap a hand around his shoulder, looking down at him with pity. 

''She wasn't good enough for you and you should move on, come on, let's go get Remus and drink the heart breakaway," Sirius said and pulled his best mate along and down the little path back to the castle. Sirius wasn't so happy about what was happening around him lately, with the constant bickering between Ellie and James, now Ellie was MIA and Remus refused to say where she was, James and Lily breaking up and now he had to deal with his family blasting him off the family tree and rubbing it in his face. He usually talked with Ellie and James about it, but he didn't think that James was in the mood to listen to him with the current events and Ellie was gone, he couldn't even write her a letter. 

''I just messed up Padfoot, I knew it was too good to be true, and at the same time, I let myself fall down the rabbit hole and Ellie got hurt,'' James said seriously and Sirius shot him a look, before rolling his eyes. 

''I told you a hundred times to go after little Evans but you didn't listen, so now you need to make up for it and make me godfather to your future child!''Sirius said seriously and James chuckled, before falling silent. Maybe he should consider his future to be with Ellie now. 

''I'll see what I can do,'' James said after a while and both boys found Remus sitting in the common room, looking over a stack of papers, with his head in his hands. 

''Oh, is that the potions homework?''Sirius asked and took a seat next to Remus, taking his own papers and looking at the slightly less low score. James took the seat across them, glancing between the two. 

''What do you have Remus?''Sirius asked and glanced over to the stack of papers Remus was looking over.

''Cripling depression,'' Remus said seriously and James chuckled.''But I got Poor instead of Dreadful, so there is some improvement.''Remus admitted, glad that his time spent tutored by Ellie was starting to pay off, not even a month later.'' Let's hope we can get to Acceptable next time.''Remus said and shook hands with Sirius, making it a deal. 

''Aside from that mate.''James said, trying to be funny and lighten the mood up, but only got two death stares.''I give up!''James said and held his hands up in surrender.''Party on Friday, after Ellie comes back, tell all of Griffindor!''James said and high five Sirius, who was already thinking of a few girls h wanted there.

''You guys never learn, do you! This is the common room, not your personal space!''Lily and her friends made their way over, she looked angrier with James than usual and the tension seemed to rise in the air. But James was not going to talk with her for the rest of the week at least. He felt so angry with her that he couldn't even look at her anymore. 

''Aren't you a delight today?''Sirius snapped sarcastically and got up, followed by the rest of the Marauders. They were not ready to deal with Lily and the company just yet. James was actually about to ask his mates if they would help him with pranking the few Griffindor girls before Ellie came back. He wasn't actually sure how Ellie would feel about him prancing her sister and he didn't want to find out. He actually wanted to go back to being close with Ellie, like they were before. James did admit he felt the cold shoulder from her lately and he found he felt missable because of it. He wasn't so sure what he had done to cause it but he was going to take action and find out. 

''Come on , I want to show you a prank I want to do.''James said and the three boys made their way up to their shared dorm room.


	12. Chapter 12~Summertime

Summertime 

Year seven

Blooming petals fell on top of her hair as she stood under the cherry tree in the yard of Evan's household. The soft pink contrasted on the mahogany red of her hair and her eyes looked out to the sundown. It was a picture-perfect moment and Remus did just that. He watched her sadly from the door of the pack porch and wondered what he could do to make her feel any better but he couldn't find anything to comfort his best friend.

''Remus? What are you doing here?''Lily asked once she and her father returned to the house from the train session. Summer had come faster than anyone expected and Remus found himself at Evan's house, checking on his best friend before anyone else could.

Ellie had missed the rest of the school year, being in the hospital longer than expected and then directly taking all her exams privately, before going home in the middle of May. She refused to function at all. Depressed couldn't even cover how she was feeling at the moment. 

She refused to communicate with anyone, aside from her professors and only concerning her exams. She didn't write anything, no words appeared on her floating paper and she almost looked dead, standing perfectly still most of the time.

Her hope to regain her voice did happen, she managed to speak for the first time in her life but that didn't last long, not even a few hours. Her voice came and went just as fast and she felt crushed. She didn't think she would feel like this after thinking that the possibility of failure was so high, to begin with. She thought her head was clear and would not be devastated so much if things didn't work out.

Remus, Dippet, and her parents still remained the only people that actually knew what was going on. She talked with Remus in a letter exchange about what had happened and he supported her in any way he could. Which managed to keep her at a functioning level, he was her biggest supporter and a stable pillar to lean on. 

''Visiting Ellie,'' Remus said simply and walked over to the redhead, who kept looking forward, blinking tiredly. 

''Hey there.''Remus said and pulled out a few letters.''These are from Sirius, James, Liam, and Juliet, they asked me to drop them off to you.''He said and placed them down next to her, she merely peered at them, like she didn't know what to do, before picking them up and placing them in her lap. 

''I know that it's hard but I'm really worried about you, so please, at least respond,'' Remus said and she glanced at him, before looking down at all her letters.

'I said his name.' She wrote on a piece of paper, before handing it off to Remus.

''James?'' Remus asked and she nodded her head, before taking back the paper. 

'I feel like I can't breathe anymore and I don't know what to do with myself.' She wrote and Remus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, before feeling her silent tears fall on his arms and chest, making him path her head softly, cradling her like a baby softly. 

''It's ok, it's going to get better, they will find a way to make it last, just give some time.''Remus shushed her softly. 

They stayed like that for a few hours before he had to leave. She looked at Remus leaving down the street, before taking her letters and starting to read them.

''Eleanor it's diner time.''Her mother said softly and Ellie rolled her eyes, she was very annoyed with her parents as they stopped all procedures going further, she couldn't wait for November to come for her birthday when she would be 17 and a legal adult, who could make any decision regarding herself in the magic world. They had decided for her to stop everything healer Blake was doing and pulling Ellie away from the hospital after the effects started wearing off the second time around. She still refused to respond to her parents about anything and she would keep doing it till they died. 

She could be talking by now if they hadn't stopped everything going on. She at least managed to get her hearing up and a lot more functional, not like before hearing barely whispers of the whispering around her, she now could her things around her more and more and Miss Blake managed to sneak her a few potions that would be able to make it permanent. Once Ellie got back to Hogwarts, that was it for her parents' control. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt her anymore. 

'Not hungry.' Ellie wrote on her notebook page and her mother sighed, her daughter's cold steer was making her feel a rush of fear, feeling the temperature in the room drop significantly. 

''Please come eat something, you have lost some weight, it's not healthy.''Her mother said sternly but Ellie just pushed her out of her room and locked the door behind her, no banging on it would lead to that door to open for the next week after that. 

Potter House Summertime, early August

''Moony come on, tell us what happened at Evan's?'' Sirius asked him for the millionth time that hot summer, already going on early August time. Remus refused to say anything because Ellie had asked him and he was a loyal friend to her, keeping his lips sealed. 

''If she wanted you two to know, she would have shared with you Sirius, James,'' Remus said and put his book down, sharing a look between Sirius, who was sitting next to him, twinkling with James's new broom, and then to James, who was looking through his mail, hoping to find a letter from Ellie.

But there was only one from Lily, which he found odd but decided to read anyway. 

Hello James, 

I write to you as I would like to ask a favor of you regarding Eleanor. She has been locked in her room all summer and the only one she would talk with is Remus. I know he is staying with you and I would like for you all to come to my home and see if you can get Ellie to come outside as I know she finds you three to be her closest friends.I, unfortunately, could not do anything for her, so I would like to ask you for help. 

Regards Lily Evans. 

''MOM!?'' James shouted suddenly, startling both Sirius, who dropped the new broom and Remus, whose book almost fell down if he didn't juggle it in the air.

''Yes, James?'' James's mother stepped into the room, looking down at her son with curiosity and fondness.

''Can Ellie come to stay with us for the rest of the summer?''James asked and Sirius looked at him with wide eyes and Remus put his book down now.

''James she wouldn't leave her room all summer, why would she agree to come here?''Remus asked and started to think that he should explain what was really going on to James and Sirius. They didn't know, not really, and now James wanted to invite her here? After everything? Would she even agree to come?

''Of courses she can, I can finally get to meet the girl you all talk about so much!'' James's mom seemed excited and nodded determent.''She can come as soon as possible, I'll go get the other spare room ready for her.''

''She looked really excited, she wasn't like that with me.''Sirius pursed his lips and looked at James.''Does she not love me anymore?''Sirius asked and James chuckled, throwing Lily's letter away in the fireplace.

''She really wants a girl in the house is all,'' James said and patter Sirius on the back, who was still pouting. 

''Guys, I need to tell you something before Ellie comes here if she does that is,'' Remus said seriously and turned to the two black-haired boys, who's playful wrestling stopped. 

''She went to Saint Mundo's to be part of an experiment, see if they can get her hearing and voice back and they managed for a while to restore it, but then she lost vision in her eye and her parents stopped the trial. So don't ask her about where she was and what she was doing and just be prepared to walk on eggshells for a while, she didn't take it very well. She can see perfectly now, the effect wore off but her parents are so mad about it, they forbid her from ever doing it again.''

''Is this why she never sent us any letters and suddenly went MIA?''Sirius asked and looked mad at Remus because he knew all this and let them worry about Ellie all this time.

''Yeah, she made me swear I would keep it to myself but you guys need to know now that James is inviting her over,'' Remus said and James remained silent, while Sirius fumed and moved around the room for a while.

James didn't know what to think, sure, he was angry and frustrated she never told him or Sirius for that matter, but Remus knew all this time and she actually said not to share the information with them. He thought they were all close friends and he was pissed but very confused about the whole mess.

Sirius, on the other hand, was furious and very very angry with her, Remus said she asked him not to share the news, which Sirius understood, but he thought they were close enough friends that she would feel fine with sharing with him her troubles and feelings. He never hides anything from her after getting close with the redhead, he thought she wasn't hiding anything from him as well. And now his thrust was loose and he wasn't so sure if she wasn't hiding anything else from him. He had to fix this. He wanted her to feel ok with him, confide with him and ask for help when she needed it and vise versa. Sirius was hurt deeply. 

''Please don't tell her you to know about this, she only told me and I don't want her not to trust me anymore,'' Remus said and James finally showed some emotion, he wasn't very happy either. 

''I'll keep my mouth shut,'' Sirius said and flopped down on the floor, while James nodded his head and turned to Remus.

''I'll go get her myself, I'll stay silent about knowing but I'm not letting this go,'' James said and left, using the fireplace to go to Evan's house. 

He was met with a confused family, who were having dinner prepared, Lily's mother creamed when he tumbled down to the carpet and looked up, face covered in black soot. 

''Hello, you guys really need to clear your fireplace.''He coughed and turned to Lily, who helped him up by extending her hand out. 

''You came to see Ellie?''Lily asked and expected Sirius or Remus, or actually both to follow after James but he seemed to be the only one that came for a visit. 

''I actually came to kidnap her, she will stay with my family for the rest of the summer. None of us want her here where she isn't happy.''James said and shot her parents a disapproving look, before following Lily upstairs and to Ellie's closed door.

''This is her room, she might not open if you knock.''Lily said and looked to James with a soft smile and a grateful look.'' I'm glad you came for her, I am getting worried, she hasn't eaten in a while and she doesn't even write to us anymore.''Lily admitted and James finally saw the older sister Lily was supposed to be all these years finally show. 

''Don't worry about it, she will be just fine with me,'' James said and knocked on the door once, hard enough he knew she would be able to hear, a little dent already forming on the door and Lily calming down and leaving him to it.

The door slung open but what he saw almost made him step back. She was there, eyes bloodshot, black rings under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days, she seemed so much thinner and she was hunched over. She looked so sick and frail. Her cheeks seemed hollowed in and she had a dead look in her eyes. 

''Ellie? Hey, let me in, we need to talk.''He shook the shock away and she stepped back, a little light coming to her features as she moved all her year six books away from the bed, making room for them to sit on.

'What's going on James, why are you here?' She wrote on her paper and handed it to him, before sitting down properly next to him on the cold messy bed.

''What's going on with you? I haven't heard and received a letter from you for months?''His tone showed he was angry but she could tell he was concerned for her as well. Making her feel horrible. She only reached out to Remus and Juliet since she missed school and not even that much, to be honest. She wanted to be alone, she wanted solitude and to find herself, think about what she wanted and what she was going to do from now on.

'I, I don't want to talk about it.' Ellie wrote and James grabbed the paper from her, crumbling the paper in his hand, making her move back from him.

''You are coming with me to my house and spending the rest of the summer with me, Sirius and Remus and I don't want to hear anything but ok,'' James said and she parted her lips but the look he was giving her, made her sight and nod her head a little, she was just so tired. 

''Come on, get your things and we can go. I'll help you.''He said gently and got up, following Ellie around the room, gathering her things for her. He couldn't help but look at all her things, pictures with Remus and Sirius, all bundled up and smiling and so many gathered around her wall. He saw one with him, the only one she actually had with him.

''When did we take this one?''James asked and took it off the hinge showing it to her, making her smile softly and take the picture back from him. This was her most precious possession, her only picture with James. They were gathered outside one day, a free class for all of them, lazying around in the fourth yard, Sirius playing guitar, Remus reading softly, while James and Ellie played Wizarding Chess, sitting by each other, smiling and looking very happy. Sirius was the one that took the picture of them, knowing she would love it.

Ellie pats her chest where her heart was and looked at James with a smile, before going back to folding her clothes, making him look at her back with a fond look. He was starting to see her as he did before Lily asked him out. She was sweet and gentle and so so beautiful and smart. She was better than most girls around him and he was starting to see why Sirius always talked about her so much, he didn't appreciate what she had going on for herself and those around her and he was regretting all his actions the past year. But he was going to change that now. Make sure she would be with him.

He reached out and tickled her sides, making her tense in his arms and wiggle softly, making him chuckle and pull her in a tight hug, after twisting her to face him. He leaned down and made sure his lips matched her ear.

''I promise not to ask, but when you feel like telling me, I'm right here.''He said reassuringly and felt her grip the back of his shirt, pulling him in a tight hug, nodding her head in his chest in understanding. He felt her pathing his chest where his heart was softly a few times, hiding from the world in his warm embrace for a few long and pleasant minutes. 

Potter house, midnight 

''Whereeeee are they?''Sirius whined and Remus hit the top of his head with a book that was on hand, as the two boys laid down on the carpet in the common room of the house, right in front of the fireplace, waiting.

''Maybe she refused to come and James is still arguing with her?''Remus said and could imagine that happening before, but with how Ellie was a floating depressed cloud of a human, he was sure James managed to convince her to come. James Potter had an aura about him that made people do things for him, be something to him and just not argue against it. 

He remembered the time he found out Remus was an actual werewolf, he just said they would be friends till death, and Remus just knew that James was right about it. He wanted something and worked hard for it, like being the Captain of the Quidditch team and now officially Head Boy. Remus felt sure James would bring Ellie with him when returning. 

''Are they still not here yet?''Miss Potter asked as she walked into the common room, looking at her what she considered adopted sons, and put the tray of food down at the table. 

''Yeah, they are taking their time,'' Sirius said and reached for a sandwich but the older woman slapped his hand away.

''Those are for Eleanor when she gets here, you will wait.''She said and Sirius pursed his lips but nodded, before hearing three stumps from the fireplace and James, Ellie, and her trunk landed on the ground in laughs. 

''There you two are!''Miss Potter said excitedly and helped Ellie to her feat, before pulling her in a tight hug.''Hello young lady! I finally get to meet you!''The brown-haired tall woman said and Ellie smiled at her brightly, but she could tell it was a little forced.

'Hello.' Ellie wrote and Sirius tackled her down in a tight hug, the two rolling on the floor before James joined them and just nearly suffocated poor Ellie from how heavy the boys were. Remus stood by James's mom and watched the three with a fond smile, taking a picture, he wanted to make some memories of them all while they were like this, he wanted to make an album for Ellie's birthday. 

''Please be careful, you two are heavy!'' James' mom said and the three people on the floor looked at her with curious dear in the headlights look, before falling apart and just lay there. 

''I made you some food, get some sleep soon ok?''She said and kissed each on top of the head before going to her own bedroom for the night.

'Your mom is sweet.' Ellie said and felt Sirius pull her in a tight hug, rocking her side to side a bit.

''Don't ever go away like this ever again.''He said and she nodded, feeling comfort in staying with Sirius like this before all four of them were in a rocking side to a side group hug.

''This isn't weird at all,'' Remus said and they all chuckled, before sitting down and taking the huge plate of food and eating. All questions being asked, all answered.


	13. Chapter 13~Year 7

Year seven 

Hogwarts 

It seemed like summer passed by faster than any of them wanted, realization that this was their last year came and Ellie and Remus seemed to share an uneasy feeling in their stomach. They would be leaving school and going out into the world where a war was going on around. Remus was mostly worried about his furry little problem being under the same control as it was here at the school. He wouldn't have the Marauders there 24/7 after they left school, no matter how close of friends they were. And Ellie was so scared she would fail her exams and lose all her friends for the same reasons. War was looming heavily over their heads and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to leave the school at all, she was a muggle after all. They were targets and she was scared for herself and her family. Would she be able to handle fighting in the war? Would she lose any of her friends?

Would she survive to see them after?

''What's this new fancy you have with D.A.D.A?'' Sirius asked Ellie and Remus, both turned to look at him and sighed, remembering how the obsession started, panic.

''We just want to be prepared if anything happens,'' Remus said and Sirius's face twisted in a somber look, understanding them.

''Let us all practice in the ROR after classes, working together should do us a lot of good?''James asked the group, feeling brave enough, but still, the worry was nagging him at the back of his head.

None of them wanted to lose their friends on the battlefield and they all had people they wanted to protect.

''Come on Ellie, we should go,'' James said and she nodded, feeling even more anxious now.

Ellie and James were going to be Head girl and Head boy this year by some miracle and she was very nervous about it. She didn't expect to be Head girl, with James no less, but she would enjoy the alone time she would have with him. They would be sharing a dorm and she was happy they would share living space and could invite all their friends over without anyone getting in trouble. 

''Ellie!'' Liam yellow out to her when Juliet pointed out the girl walking down the train hallway, Liam and Juliet were both prefects, and Ellie was happy she would have more support around her.

''I've missed you!''He said and hugged her tightly, before letting Juliet do the same, just not as excited but that was how she was. The group made their way to the compartment and it was a few more hours off duty before the castle showed all its glory to them for the last year. 

''Can we talk later?''Juliet asked Ellie when they walked into the Great Hall and the group had to split for their duties and not see each other for a while. 

Ellie giggled as she listened to Juliet talk her ear off about the dream wedding she would have with Liam in the summer, all the decorations and the people, and everything that was going to happen. It was weird for Ellie to watch Juliet go from a hard cold pureblooded lady to a bubbling girl that liked pink roses and white vails. Juliet had also asked Ellie to be her maid of honor and the redhead agreed without thinking about it, she couldn't wait for the 15 of August to come. 

''I and Liam decided to move out this Summer, his family has a manner no one uses, my mother was so ecstatic about it too,'' Juliet said and Ellie grinned, she just found out that Liam proposed, everyone seemed to happy about it as the Greyhound family were a very prestigious line of purebloods and it was very hard to marry into that family.

''I really can't believe he did that!''Juliet exclaimed when Ellie told her about how James poured a slug slime over her head in the summer she spent there. For some reason James pranked the living soul out of her this summer, the two weeks there he would not leave her alone for an hour of the day or night time. Remus found it odd but seemed to know something Ellie didn't and Sirius even helped him and found it hilarious. 

'I couldn't wash the slime off for hours and my hair turned a dark blue too!'Ellie moaned and leaned her head back as Juliet finished painting the nails on her left hand. Some girl time was good for both girls as Juliet grew up around Liam and his brothers and was the only girl on her side of the family, which Ellie never really got to spent any girly time with her sisters back home. The two almost sucked at being girls sometimes. 

''You know boys pick on the girls they like most!''Juliet said and wiggled her perfect black eyebrows, which made Ellie blush just the tiniest bit. 

'I and James are not like that Juliet, you know how things with Lily went, he isn't completely over it.' Ellie said and Juliet pursed her lips, switching the nail polish between her and Ellie, so the redhead could paint her nails now. 

''Well you are a charming little strawberry and he sees that smart and beauty is Potter's thing,'' Juliet said and Ellie giggled on the inside.

The two girls looked up and saw the boys tumble in the Head girl and boy common room, Sirius and Remus already looking around in awe at all the fancy furniture and extra things, like the many plates of food and the seemingly endless walls filled with books and old armor. The Griffindor flag hung proudly on the right side of the Common room above the fireplace and the Slytherin one was to the left standing just as intimidating as the Griffindor one. Representing both James and Ellie's houses proudly.

Sirius flopped down on the soft sofa and relaxed back into it, letting out a satisfied groan, which Remus took some of the chocolate from the candy display the elves brought for the girls.

''I can crash on this couch forever,'' Sirius said and the girls made room for James to sit next to Ellie, which Remus took the lone sofa and relaxed back. 

''This looks so nice! I still can't believe James is a Head boy!''Remus said and everyone laughed, making the messy-haired boy purse his lips but put on his pride face and grinned. James felt his price swell and he glanced over to Ellie, who seemed to be just as excited as he was feeling. 

''I'm just perfect like that.''James said and slung his arm over Ellie, pulling her in for a tight side hug.''And I got the perfect roommate too! Aren't I lucky?''He asked and their eyes locked, making Ellie debate if she should think or breathe, she just got so lost in his eyes she didn't register anything or anyone else in the room. 

''Pretty lucky bastard yeah, she complains to me about you, I will cut your hair off in your sleep.''Juliet warmed him and James snapped out of it, fearful for his hair.

''You wouldn't!?'' James said and felt Ellie place her hands on his hair, shaking her head at Juliet.

'Not the hair, please not the hair!' She wrote and the group chuckled and James pulled her back to his chest, using the petite girl as a shield, smiling behind her as he did so. Sirius couldn't get over how fondly James and Ellie looked at each other when the other one was not looking and he wished he had someone like that for himself. Unfortunately, the only one Sirius felt something for was Ellie and he gave up on that a few months ago when finding out she was in love with James.

''I will!''She said and made snipping motions with her fingers before she burst out laughing. 

'I'll keep your hair safe ok?'Ellie wrote to James and he grinned back at her, ruffling her hair. 

''You guys should head off to patrol, it's close to ten,'' James said to Remus and Juliet, who sighted but got up. It would leave an hour of free time for James, Ellie, and Sirius to get some work done on their massive last year prank, they planned the whole summer, for graduation day. And Remus was forbidden from knowing anything about it, but it was going to be massive and Ellie was considering if she was going to not get expelled after pulling it off. 

''You know Ellie, I very much appreciate all that dedication you put in Potions class,'' James said when Ellie pulled out a vile of her prototype for the slime James wanted to use.

''It looks so gross!''Sirius exclaimed and Ellie and James chuckled at him, tossing the slimeball between themselves, leaving Sirius out. 

''She made it perfect!''James exclaimed and Ellie grinned, looking at her greenish hands that got painted by the slime. 

'I just need to see if I can make it expand by touch so we don't waste time making so much.' She wrote and leaned back on the sofa, diving into her Potions book, while James and Sirius turned to play Wizarding chess. 

Soft silence fell between them and that was all they needed. 

It was later that night that Ellie and James walked down the dark hallway, patrolling together, talking softly between themselves and making sure no one was out past curfew. Not that James didn't turn a blind eye to the few he did see, which made Ellie get mad at him, she wanted to do her job properly and James was not helping her with it the least bit.

'Stop that, you will get us in trouble instead.' She wrote and he chuckled, ruffling her hair and pulling her close with a hand over her shoulders. 

''I don't know why I'm Head boy but I will make sure that no one gets detention if they have a good reason to be out roaming the halls this late!.''James said proudly and Ellie slapped his chest.''Aww come on Ellie, you know you are going to do the same!''He said and she rolled her eyes, before turning the corner, seeing professor Slughorn roaming the hallway leading their way.''Oh shit.''James said and pulled Ellie down the hall and into the first available closet he could find.

''I don't want to talk with him,'' James said after Ellie gave him a questioning look of curiosity and slight panic. 

He looked down at her and leaned down, she was nearly a head shorter than he was and despite growing over the years, she managed to get a bit taller than Lily was. He blinked down at her and she looked at him with her doe-like eyes wide open, almost inviting him in and that was what he did. Ellie blinked and felt like her brain explode in a tense pressure wave, as she felt his rough chappy lips come in contact with her much softer ones and she forgot how to breathe for a minute. 

''So you kissed her?"Sirius asked James, leaving Remus to steer at him like a dear in headlights. 

''You did what? With who?Where?''Remus asked and James grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks flushed. He pulled out smoke from Sirius's pocket and light it, while looking at Ellie and Juliet walking down the shore of the Black lake, his eyes set on her.

''I kissed Ellie in a broom closet.''He said more proudly and he swore she looked at him for a second. 

''I mean congrats but Ellie isn't a closet type of girl you know,'' Sirius said and James chuckled. 

''She was last night and I hope tonight,'' James said and Sirius punched his shoulder, giving Remus a look. 

''You look distraught, that's the matter?''Sirius asked and Remus blinked. 

''I' just thinking about exams, I'm worried I might not pass Potions, Ellie can't tutor half the school and keep it up,'' Remus admitted and Sirius nodded. 

''I'll help tutor you if it will get Ellie some alone time with me after, we can study together as a group, I know she is tutoring Liam as well.''James offered and the two boys looked at him.

''I failed Potions a few times so I don't get drafted to Slugclub, my name will not be associated with that place!''James said and got up.''Come on, it's a good time to get going for practice.''He said and waved energetically at Ellie, who waved back just as happy, before giggling off with Juliet, walking away. 

''How is she so perfect,'' James asked and walked down the hill to the field, before nearly ramming himself headfirst in the door of the locker room.

''Calm down before you seriously hurt yourself.''Sirius chuckled and opened the door for James, hearing the loud chatter of the team behind them. 

It was later that same day that Ellie told Juliet the news from last night. The girls decided it would be a good idea to go outside and enjoy the boy free time they were given. 

''He kissed you?''Juliet squealed and Ellie giggled internally before nodding her head, her cheeks flushed and she felt really happy about it. she wasn't so sure what was going to happen moving forward but she was feeling alive for the first time in a long time and she couldn't wait to see what would happen next. 

'Yeah, we were hiding in a closet from Slughorn and he just leaned in, it was so perfect.' Ellie wrote and Juliet giggled at her. 

''Only you would think that kissing someone in a closet would be perfect. But if it makes you happy, I'm all for it.''Juliet said and they giggled before going into the common room.

''I know how perfect he is and all that but I always thought that you were better with Sirius, he has that man whore going for him but he seemed to differ with you, but I probably just imagined it,'' Juliet admitted and Ellie paused in her movement.

'Sirius and I are just good friends, he is one of my best friends.' Ellie said and Juliet shot her a look, before shaking her head.

''I don't think he thinks so. or maybe he hides it because of James you know, but forget about it, you will probably marry the Potter and have small Potter babies with big blue eyes and messy red hair. Can you imagine that?''Juliet teased and Ellie giggled, she thought about that a very long time ago and she found herself blushing as the girls talked boy talk for the next few hours. 

''You know, your birthday is coming up Padfoot, Ellie's too,'' James said and Sirius and Ellie looked at him. Sirius's birthday was on the 3 of November and hers was on the 20 of November, which made them pretty close.''We should throw a massive party!''James said and disarmed Remus. 

The group of six were in the ROR practicing D.A.D.A Spells and working on Potion tutoring and slime development. James seemed to handle D.A.D.A pretty good with Remus and Liam, while Juliet tutored Sirius and Ellie worked on her slime expansion spell. 

''It's going to be the biggest party in History!''Sirius chimed in and everyone got excited, forgetting what they were doing and discussing the plan now, it was not even ten days until it was the 3 of November now. 

''Ellie do you think you can make my costume for Halloween?''Juliet asked and Ellie looked up from her potions book, giving her a curious look.''I know you can sew and Liam asked me to attend the ball with him, he wants to go as a muggle king and I need something to go with that.''Juliet said and Ellie nodded, pushing her books away and grabbing a pencil and paper, before drawing the victorian style dress she would love to see Juliet in.

'You can't look until I finish it!'Ellie wrote when Liam tried to sneak a peek at it, making Juliet giggle. 

''I forgot that ball was invite-only,'' Remus said and Ellie pouted, she was hoping James would finally make a move on her properly, maybe ask her to the ball. But after the closet kiss, everything seemed to go awkward between them, Ellie didn't know what to do with herself, while James was unsure if he should rush things and not stay put for a while. With how much damage Lily did over the years, he wasn't so sure about how to pursue Ellie and not ruin anything.

''I'm wondering if I should go, I will have to ask someone to go with me.''Sirius pursed his lips, not that he couldn't invite anyone, half the school population wanted to go out with Sirius Black, yet, Sirius Black didn't want to go out with anyone beyond a one night stand. But that was how he was and he felt ok with it. 

''Well Moony isn't going either, you can both go together!''James said and Remus shot him a look of warning, while Sirius pouted. 

''Moony doesn't like me anymore after I shagged Melody Petting.''Sirius teased and Ellie giggled, Remus used to like Melody a lot back in the fifth year, but was too shy to go and tell her, so Sirius went to do it for him, be a friend and support him, unfortunately, Melody seemed to like Sirius more than Remus. 

''OMG Ellie, it looks so pretty!''Juliet squeezed out and tackled Ellie down, managing to knock them from the bean bags on to the hard floor, papers flying everywhere as Ellie's foot knocked the table slightly. 

''Why aren't you this happy with me? Ellie stop stealing my girlfriend!''Liam said and Juliet giggled, before helping Ellie up, before letting James wrap his arms around her back and tug her back into his chest.

''Can we talk?''He asked and Ellie shivered from how close his lips moved to her ear and his chest pressed against her back. 

She nodded her head and felt little static shocks moving down her arms and legs, a little unpleasant, but she shook it off and made her way outside with him. James looked back at her before taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of the astronomy tower, he was craving some alone time with her, he was considering asking her to the ball next week. 

He opened him, mouth to say something when he felt a wave of electricity move down his arm from where he was locked with hers and both their hands jacked back in bewilderment. 

''What was that?''He chuckled and touched her arm again, feeling another wave come off in the contact.''Are you feeling ok?''He asked her and she looked down at her hands, seeing little flashes of white little lightning bolts moving up and down her skin. 

''Come on, I'm getting you to Poppy.''He said and took her hand, ignoring the shock going down his arm and the rest of his body. He wasn't feeling nearly as scared as she was right now. 

''Poppy wake up!''James yelled and ran into the infirmary, waking up the tired school nurse, who looked ready to kill James but stopped in her tracks, looking at a scared and slightly switching Ellie, who had tears running down her cheeks by now. The air seemed to tense up and the shock of the waves got stronger, James felt her take her hand away and cradle it close to her chest when his hand started twitching, he refused to let go. 

''Oh my, come lay down Ellie, I'll get you something to ease up the shocks. Miss Black did warn us about this, so she gave us some medicine for you.''Poppy said and Ellie nodded, making her way over to the bed, as James took a chair and sat beside her. 

Their eyes locked and she wanted to explain but Poppy's vial was making her feel very sleepy and relaxed in seconds of drinking it. 

''Mister Potter, if you wouldn't mind leaving.''Poppy said and James shook his head, intertwining his fingers with Ellie, ignoring the little shocks that hit him.

''I'm not going anywhere,'' James said and Ellie looked at him, feeling her eyes dropping slowly closed as she felt like she no longer had a body. 

She wanted to tell him to go to sleep, but her pen and paper were not there anymore and she couldn't voice herself.

''I'm not going to leave you alone Ellie,'' James said and moved the hair out of her face, making their eyes lock in a sensual look of joy and comfort. 

''Ok, you can stay but do not make me regret letting you.''Poppy said and James nodded, making his body comfortable in the chair, playing with Ellie's hair as she drifted off to sleep. 

So this is a glimpse of Blackheart, which is the second part of this story, a follow-up, so I want to spoil it for you a little, I am excited about that story, it was written so much better than this one and unfortunately, this story will be ending soonish, I planned on 50 chapters total but it will probably be maybe 3 or 4 more and I am sad to end it but I found the perfect scene to end it with and I have to so don't kill me.]

'They were just so perfect for each other, the way they worked together was amazing, she made everything look so simple to him. And he had so many plans for them after school, after the war. But that night in the dorm, she went out for patrol and never came back, we didn't know where she went until it was too late. I got so stressed the other day because you are a copy of your mother from the eyes to the hair and the smile and knowing that my best friend suffered so much to protect you, I just lost it and I am sorry, I know that was wrong but I wasn't thinking straight.

''What about my father, who is he?''Ellie asked and Remus looked away, he wasn't so sure he should be the one to tell her but the fierce look she gave him only made him cringe. It reminded him so much of James and Sirius it hurt him deeply. 

''We believe it is He who should not be named. But we have no proof.''Remus said and her eyes widened, she felt crushed, she had all the proof she needed.''Juliet took the responsibility after James refused to and we didn't keep in touch.''

''I'm a parselmouth.''She admitted to someone for the first time and looked away, seeing the shocked look he gave her.''I thought I got it from my mother as she is a Gaunt but now that I know she isn't my biological mother, I know he is my father for.''She admitted and got up.''I have to go, thank you for telling me all this. I have some thinking do too.''She said and Remus could tell she was hurt but didn't do anything, this was not Eleanor Evans, this was Elleanora Greyhound and she was not going to get settled down by a hug or comforting words.]


	14. Chapter 14~Year 7

''The healer said it was a side effect of the withdraw from the medicine, she will be fine in a few days,'' Remus said after talking with Miss Blake about the whole mess and it seemed like for now, Ellie's magic will be unstable. Electric shock and some other things will happen but for the moment, everything looked to be fine. 

''She got so scared last night, I don't want to see her like that ever again Moony.''James said for the first time in a while, he had sat beside her for the whole night, while she cried of pain and then the morning when she finally fell asleep with a potion from Miss Blake.''She wanted a voice and she received pain for it. How is that fair?''James asked and Remus patted his shoulder.

''It's going to be ok, I'm heading out to a class, I'll see you both later,'' Remus said and James nodded, playing with her fingers as he yawned.

''Is she still sleeping?''Poppy asked, draping a wet tower over her forehead, letting James move to the side and get comfortable half on the bed, half on the chair. 

''Yeah, she still feels pain thought,'' James said and Poppy looked at him weirdly, wondering how he knew.

''She squeezes my hand every time a shock comes.''He admitted and Poppy smiled sweetly, she knew how much someone being there for you meant in the hospital wing and she had a soft spot for both Ellie and James, that was the only reason James was allowed to spend the night in here. Sirius had dropped in bringing them breakfast and Juliet was going to come for lunch and Liam for dinner. 

''Is she still out?''James heard from behind him and turned his head, the surprise was evident on his face. 

Lucius Malfoy was standing there with a stock look on his face and steering at James. 

''Yeah, what are you doing here Malfoy?''James asked and got ready for a fight, but Lucios just waved him off. 

''Liam sent me to check on our Head girl, heard she wasn't doing so well, I and her are actually on pleasant terms, Narcissa is concerned as well,'' Lucius said and James narrowed his eyes, he did see Liam and him interact on a few occasions but didn't think much of it and yeah Ellie was in Slytherin but he never thought she was friends with any of her housemates. 

''She will be ok, just a little bug, but Poppy is fixing it,'' James said and shot him a look, before sitting back down and going back to playing with her fingers, feeling just a little bit of buzz going down their arms.

''I see she is in good hands for now. I'll leave you to it,'' Lucius said and James didn't say anything. 

It was later that night when Juliet looked up from the Potions book she was reading to Ellie, that she found Sirius and Remus making their way over on the other side of the bed. 

''They are still sleeping?''Sirius asked and draped a blanket over a sleeping James, after that, pulling a chair beside him. 

''Yeah, he fell asleep when I got here. Ellie seems to have calmed down a lot too. But that storm outside is not helping the temp in here.''Juliet said and the boys noticed how cold the room actually was.

''It's perfectly warm in the hallway,'' Sirius said and Remus looked at Ellie, snuggled peacefully in her blanket, facing James, who was resting his head on her pillow.

''Maybe it's Ellie's magic acting up again, electric shock to emitting coldness,'' Remus said and touched her forehead, she seemed to be cold too. 

''I'll go get some dinner, don't wake either of them up!''Juliet warned and got up, her book placed on the seat she was sitting before, and she made her way outside. 

''What are we going to do?''Sirius asked and looked to Remus, who was watching Ellie with concern. 

''She is going to hate her parents for this, if they didn't pull her out from the hospital, this wouldn't have happened. She actually managed to get her voice back for a bit.''Remus admitted and Sirius looked at him shocked, before leaning back in his seat. 

''What did she say?''

''Can you guess?''Remus chuckled and looked at James, who was snoring lightly, his glasses missing from his head. 

''Of course, she did, I swear if he doesn't ask her out soon I will hurt him,'' Sirius said and Remus chuckled, nodding his head. 

The sun rose slowly over the windows in the Hospital wing, giving the room a slow but steady glow of sunshine. Ellie was awake now and sneaking out to get some coffee and breakfast for herself and James, it seemed that the kitchen elves were working on breakfast and were delighted when she entered, she was so glad Liam showed her how to get into the kitchen last year.

''Miss Evans!''Most of them cheered and one made her way over, smiling brightly, all of them really liked Ellie and were very fascinated with her.''Should I bring you pancakes and coffee?''The little elf asked and Ellie nodded, pointing two fingers up, barely containing herself from talking this morning. She awoke just after four and found she could actually make sounds again and hear little things moving around her properly now. 

She wanted to keep her voice for James, who was snuggled in her bed right now, hugging her pillow. He seemed to have stayed with her the longest and she really appreciated that, so getting him breakfast was the least she could do for him. Her smile shined brightly and she couldn't help but giggle to herself. 

She got her food and coffee done very fast and headed back to the Hospital wing, careful so no one could catch her, she might be ahead girl but she was supposed to be bedridden. Not that anyone was out here patrolling at this early time but she was cautious, she was a Marauder and that little bit of paranoia came with the title. 

She slipped in the warm hospital wing and found James had woken up and was looking around for her, making her giggle and walk over. He looked at her in a daze and took the plate filled with deliciously smelling pancakes from her, while she set everything else down and turned to look at him with a bright smile. He felt his heart drum wildly in his chest like he knew something big was about to happen and he was wondering if this was actually a dream. But he shook his head and ran a hand through his messy tresses of hair, before looking back up at her. 

''You shouldn't be out of bed Ellie, how are you feeling?''He asked and she giggled, a bell-like sound filled his ears and his eyes widened. 

''I'm feeling perfect James.''She giggled and he dropped the plate down, making the glass shatter into a few pieces covering the floor with glass, pancakes, and syrup.

''Your voice!''He said and she nodded., before he lifted her up by the waist and spin her around gently, grinning up at her.''Oh my, Merlin, your voice is so perfect.''He said and she grinned back.

''Why thank you.''She said and giggled, feeling her heart beating faster as he leaned down and their eyes were wide open, looking at each other. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and soon her hands were tangled in his hair, as his mouth devoured hers in a heated passion. She could hardly breathe, feeling her back pressing on the wall seconds after, his hands gliding down the back of her hips, pulling her off the ground and wrapping her legs around him.

''Someone will see us,'' Ellie said when James pulled away from her lips to attack her neck, pressing himself against her, pushing her further into the wall. 

''I don't care.''He said and pulled up, locking his eyes with hers again, the color of a raging storm seemed to swirl in her eyes, her blue eyes were completely gone.''Your eyes are grey.''James said and she blinked in wonder.

''Yeah, possible side effect.''

''They look really pretty Ellie,'' James said and leaned his forehead on hers, pecking her lips as he smiled, making her giggle. 

''I can't believe you can finally talk!''Sirius said as he twirled her around in the air, making her giggle like a six-year-old before she was gently placed down and pulled into a tight hug by Remus. 

''I knew this day would come, but it's still so bizarre.''He said and she nodded. 

''I know, hopefully, this time it lasts more than two days.''She admitted and Remus smiled sadly. 

''You never mentioned that to me,'' James said and pulled her in his chest, her back pressing to his chest as his arms wrapped around her, his chin landing on her shoulder. She could feel the tip of his glasses pocking at her eyebrow and she moved her head, looking to the side of him, their noses touching. 

Sirius and Remus shared a look, Remus seemed disturbed, while Sirius was looking smug with a knowing smirk on his face. 

''When did this happen?''Remus asked and saw her cheeks tint a little red, while she looked away and James grinned as he pulled her closer to himself. 

''This morning,'' James said and Ellie nodded as she grinned back, feeling soft lips kissing the side of her head, lips stretched into a wide smile. They just seemed so perfectly happy, finally together. 

''I'm going to go get my books, see you guys later,'' Ellie said and got up, before briefly kissing James and smiling as she left down the hallway, never to be seen again.


End file.
